All falls in place
by SumCoop
Summary: Ryan and Seth are twins growing up in Newport Beach California, you learn to know Sandy and Kirsten as the parents of these two boys, and also get to know their friends, Summer and Marissa other characters too. AU, mostly very fun! HIATUS!
1. The Introduction

**Hey everyone I decided to start a new fan fiction where Ryan and Seth are actually brothers. I don't want to ramble too much so just read the characters introduction and you can see if you want to read this story or not! xoxo Noor!**

**Character introduction:**

**_Ryan Adam Cohen: _**He is a very cute three year old boy can be very energetic but also very quiet doesn't need much to make him happy. He loves his family more then anything and he has a great bond with Seth his twin brother. Ryan has got the most beautiful blue eyes one look in those deep ocean blue eyes and he has you wrapped up around his little finger.

**_Seth Ezekiel Cohen: _**Also a very cute three year old but a very talkative three year old. He loves comic books and has a horse named Captain Oats not a real one no a plastic one he is his best friend besides his brother Ryan. Seth loves to talk and be funny and he loves his family very much.

**_Sanford and Kirsten Cohen: _**Same as in the show only a slightly younger version.

**_Marissa Cooper: _**Young Marissa very cute but very girlish sometimes a little annoying. And Summer is here best friend in the whole wide world.

**_Summer Roberts: _**Imagine a little Summer Roberts rage blackout on you…enough said Summer is the same Summer we all know and love but now she is very small and cute. Marissa is Summer's best friend in the whole wide world as well.

**_Julie and Jimmy Cooper: _**As happy as ever and Julie isn't a bitch she's actually very sweet and that is how I like her. Jimmy doesn't have any feelings beside for Kirsten whatsoever.

**Okay so I guess that that was all you needed to know as for Kaitlin she doesn't exist in my story I don't really like her. Well here is the first chapter! R&R love Noor! **

**Chapter 1: Playing Tag **

It was early in the morning and Kirsten was slowly waking up only to be blinded by the sun that shone through the bedroom window. She looked at the spot next to her and it was empty because Sandy had gone to work. Kirsten then heard a frantic Ryan running down the hall.

Ryan: MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!

He came into Kirsten's bedroom with a smile on his face Kirsten worried look immediately softened but then she heard a crying Seth. Ryan gave Kirsten a innocent look, but Kirsten knew Ryan was hiding something.

Kirsten: Ryan is there anything you want to tell me?

She gave him one of her stern looks; Ryan smiled and shook his head.

Ryan: No.

And with that he ran off again to Seth's bedroom. When Ryan arrived in Seth's bedroom he immediately closed the door and walked over to Seth who was crying even harder. He put his arm around Seth.

Ryan: Shhhh Seth it's not that bad you just had a bad dream.

Seth: Mommy will be mad…

Ryan: No she won't I promise.

Kirsten walked over to Seth's bedroom and opened she had heard the conversation between Ryan and Seth and knocked lightly before showing herself fully.

Ryan: Okay just act cool.

Seth: Okay.

Kirsten: Hello boys.

Seth: MOMMY I HAD A BAD DREAM AND I DIDN'T KNOW BUT WHEN I WOKE UP MY BED WAS WET AND I PEED IN MY BED BUT I WAS SCARED TO TELL YOU SO I TOLD RYAN TO DISTRACT YOU WHY I WANTED TO CLEAN IT UP BUT THEN IT DIDN'T WORK AND I WAS EVEN MORE AFRAID THAT YOU WOULD BE EVEN MADDER!

Kirsten and Ryan looked shocked at Seth yeah he could talk a lot and quite fast for a three year old but this was something neither of them had ever witnesses. Ryan shook his head.

Ryan: That is acting cool?

Seth looked at him and gave him a really big smile, Ryan couldn't help but laugh and Kirsten couldn't help but melt at her two sons. She kneeled down to face Seth and she took him in her arms.

Kirsten: Listen sweetie it's doesn't matter if you wet your bed. You don't have to be afraid I will be mad okay?

Seth smiled and hugged his mother.

Seth: Okay. Mommy?

Kirsten: Yes sweetie?

Seth: Can I have some pudding?

Kirsten giggled and looked at her son.

Kirsten: We need to eat breakfast first.

Seth: Okay.

And with that Seth ran down stairs. Kirsten looked at Ryan who was sitting on the floor and watched his mom and his brother. Kirsten looked at him and he looked at her with a half smile which made her heart melt she lifted him in her arms. And kissed his nose.

Kirsten: And you sweetie how are you?

Ryan: I'm great mommy.

Kirsten: Great.

Kirsten smiled and Ryan hugged her really hard she loved Ryan so much he always hugged her and she loved that her two boys always loved to hug she knew that one day it would stop but for now she had her son who hugged and she hugged him back.

Ryan: Mommy I can't breathe.

Kirsten laughed and put him down and ruffled his hair a little.

That afternoon

Julie was sitting with Kirsten in the Cohen's backyard. They were talking and drinking some ice tea. Summer had stayed with Julie and so Summer and Marissa were there as well they were playing tag with Seth and Ryan and Ryan was the one who had to tag them. They were all running through the backyard of the Cohen's. Ryan was running after Seth and he tagged him.

Ryan: Ha got yah!

Seth: (whining) Why do you always tag me first?

Summer was hiding behind Seth and he knew Ryan saw and without Summer noticing he stood behind her he tapped her back she turned around and screamed.

Summer: God Ryan you don't have to scare me so much!

Ryan: Okay you two are out now that only leaves Marissa.

Marissa was running to the place she had to tap to be free. She was there and Ryan saw her, he sighed very loud and next thing he knew Marissa was standing in front of him with her finger to her lips singing.

Marissa: Missed me missed me now you got to kiss me!

She came closer and Ryan ran away. Seth and Summer laughed and Marissa was running after Ryan.

Marissa: Ryan don't be such a baby!

Ryan: No Marissa go away!

Ryan kept running until he ran to his mother Kirsten and Julie both looked up at Ryan.

Ryan: Mommy mommy help Marissa wants to kiss me!

Ryan ran to Kirsten and Julie and they both burst out in laughter. Kirsten couldn't hold it any longer and Ryan was no grasping for her leg and looked at Marissa who stuck her tongue out at him.

Marissa: Mommy Ryan is such a baby!

Ryan: I don't want to kiss you Marissa.

Seth: Mommy I have to agree with Marissa! You are a real baby Ryan.

Ryan: Leave me alone.

Ryan walked away mad.

Julie: Marissa honey, go apologize.

Summer: But those are the rules.

Julie: Come on all three go apologize to Ryan.

Marissa: Okay.

Marissa, Seth and Summer walked inside and went up the stairs. They walked into Ryan's room and they saw him sitting on his bed.

Seth: Sorry Ryan.

Marissa: Yeah sorry.

Ryan: It's okay. I'm hungry are you hungry?

Everyone nodded and it was like nothing ever happened.

**I hope you liked it please review! Love Noor**


	2. The Fake smile

**Ice Princess 11 and RyRissaLover you guys are amazing thanks for the review and don't worry this is just a fun fanfic not to much drama I write that enough as it is. I'm glad you like it so here's the next part! Love Noor!**

**Chapter 2: Fake smile**

It was the weekends and Kirsten and Julie were throwing a birthday party for Jimmy he was going to be 23 yeas old and it had to be big. That of course had to happen if you lived in Newport. Kirsten and Julie were organizing everything in the yacht club and Sandy and Jimmy were watching the kids. Marissa, Ryan and Seth were playing in the living room. They had made a big 'Castle' with towels and boxes and they were supposed to play in it.

Marissa: (whining) I want to be the princess.

Ryan: There is no princess Marissa.

Seth: But Ry there could be Marissa could be the princess.

Ryan: And what would we be?

Seth: I don't know that yet.

Ryan: No, Marissa is not going to be a princess.

Marissa's eyes filled with tears and Ryan already knew what was going to happen he looked at her and covered his ears with his hands so did Seth and Marissa screamed her lungs out. She cried and screamed and cried and screamed.

Marissa: DADD…DADDY!

Seth: MARISSA PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!

Ryan: MARISSA YOU'RE SUCH A GIRL!

Marissa kept screaming and Seth couldn't take it any longer he put his hand over Marissa's mouth which made her even more hysterical she bit his hand and now it was Seth's turn to scream and cry. Both Seth and Marissa were screaming at the top of their lungs and Ryan was trying to calm them down. He walked over to Seth and held his hand.

Ryan: Seth it's okay it's not that bad.

Ryan didn't know what to do; he then remembered what his mother always used to do. Ryan kissed Seth's hand and looked at him.

Ryan: See the pain is gone.

Seth smiled a little and then nodded. Ryan was glad he could help but then he heard Marissa again she was still crying. He walked over to her and held her shoulders in his tiny hands.

Ryan: Marissa it's okay you can be the princess.

Marissa: Really?

Ryan: Yeah really.

Marissa: Good 'cause this crying thing is not good for my make up.

Marissa grabbed her little channel purse and took her lip-gloss out and her mirror she then applied a little and looked satisfied. Ryan and Seth both rolled their eyes. Sandy and Jimmy came rushing in.

Jimmy: What's going on?

Seth: Wow it took you long enough.

Ryan: Yeah don't worry it's already taken care of.

Sandy: And let me guess who took care of it my lovely blond son the hero.

Ryan smiled shyly and Seth smiled proud Sandy went over to pick him up and Ryan gladly accepted it.

Sandy: I knew you were my own Steve McQueen.

Ryan: Steve Mwhat?

Sandy: Steve McQueen is a very big superhero.

Ryan: Daddy Superman is the best superhero.

Seth: No it's batman.

Jimmy: You are all right! Okay kiddo's.

Ryan: Okay.

Sandy put Ryan down and ruffled his hair like everyone would do, he had the perfect surfer boy haircut it was so cute.

Jimmy: Well guys we need to hurry we do want to make it on time don't we.

Marissa: YAY!

Marissa walked over to Jimmy her pink summer dress dancing while she was walking towards him she looked at him and he knew he had to pick her up and he did. Seth did the same with Sandy which let Ryan alone. Sandy couldn't take Ryan as well because he had Jimmy's present in one arm. Ryan didn't want to make a big deal about it so he just looked down and started to walk he felt someone pick him up and it was Jimmy. Now he was leaning on one hip and Marissa was leaning on the other. The two man and the three children were seated in the Cohen's Range Rover and took off.

At the party

Kirsten looked up to see 4 of Newport's most beautiful children. Ryan, Seth, Marissa and Summer she smiled to herself and saw how they were dressed. Marissa was wearing a pink summer dress with yellow bunnies on it and her hair came to her shoulders, Summer was wearing almost the same dress although her dress was yellow and had pink bunnies on it she had a curly dark brown hair that had the same length as Marissa's maybe a little shorter. And then her two boys Seth was wearing a bobafett T-shirt and had dark jeans on he had got his first pair of Vans. Then her other son Ryan was the simple one he didn't nag on and on about something he really wanted he just asked one simple thing he saw it at the mall and really wanted it and so Kirsten bought it for him and even she fell in love with the sight he was wearing his wife beater the one he asked and also dark jeans with a pair of Nikes which were white and his blond surfer look everyone would fall in love with him and with Seth with his goofyness. Ryan and Seth spotted their mother looking at them and they ran over to her.

Ryan & Seth: MOMMY!

Kirsten got down on her knees and was attacked by two three year olds she loved them both so much and she hugged them as always with all her power.

Kirsten: I missed you two.

Ryan: We missed you too mommy.

Seth: Yeah we did.

Kirsten smiled and had tears in her eyes the reason why was even beyond her, Sandy approached them and she got up and kissed him Ryan grabbed Kirsten's leg and Seth grabbed Sandy's leg. Kirsten and Sandy picked them up.

Sandy: And does Mrs. Cohen approve of what I picked out for them to wear.

Kirsten: I do approve, they look very very cute.

Sandy: But we got to keep an eye on them I saw how all those Newpsies were staring at them.

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh and hit her husband playfully.

Kirsten: Sandy…

Sandy was about to say something but was stopped by a cheerful Julie who was walking towards them.

Sandy: Here comes one now!

Kirsten smiled at Julie and so did Sandy.

Julie: Hey Kirsten and hello Sandy and look at these handsome boys.

Julie played with Ryan's face he just sighed they always did that with him pinch his cheeks.

Kirsten: Oh thank you Julie.

Julie: Well I was thinking since Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth are the only children who have arrived I would like to have a picture of the four of them.

Kirsten: Okay.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all sat next to each other. And they all did there fake smile. Which was the biggest smile you could imagine. Once they were done Kirsten looked on the digital camera and smiled. She walked over to the kids.

Kirsten: So you did your fake smile again?

Summer: Yes!

Kirsten: Okay why don't you show me again?

They all gave Kirsten there fake smile and Kirsten laughed Sandy sat next to her and they did it again. The four got up and walked through the yacht club and they showed everyone there fake smile. After a while all four of them were tired they walked to a lounge and Ryan sat next to Marissa and Summer sat next to her and then Seth sat next to Summer. They all fell a sleep Marissa head was on Ryan's lap and Seth's head was on Summer's lap. The parents came over to see their four lovely children sleeping there so peacefully and Julie had to take a picture of the scene.

**I hoped you liked it please you guys leave a review they really do mean a lot to me! Love yah all! Love Noor!**


	3. The Beep!

**Hey you guys I'm so happy you like this story I like writing it because it's no drama! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! Love Noor!**

**Chapter 3: Beep **

Yacht Club:

The fantastic four were still sleeping in one of the futon's of the yacht club. Kirsten and Sandy went over to the sofa to pick Ryan and Seth up to go home while Julie and Jimmy went over to Marissa and Summer to pick them up. The four of them immediately woke up and all three started crying except of course for Ryan.

Kirsten: Seth shhh it's alright it's mommy.

Julie: Summer sweetie come on there's nothing going on.

Jimmy: Come kiddo there's nothing wrong it's me daddy.

Sandy: I love you son!

Sandy kissed Ryan on his cheek and started laughing, Ryan was now fully awake and started laughing when Sandy through him in the air and then caught him again.

After a while the other three were silent as well, Marissa looked at Ryan and Seth who were going to their car and Jimmy, Julie, Marissa and Summer were going to Julie and Jimmy's car.

Marissa: Daddy daddy!

Jimmy: Yeah sweetie?

Marissa: Can we have a sleepover at Ryan and Seth's house?

Summer: Ooh yay!

Kirsten and Sandy turned around and nodded to Jimmy letting him know they didn't mind. Seth and Ryan were jumping up and down with excitement.

Jimmy: Okay but only if you two behave.

Summer: We will come on Coop!

Summer ran to Kirsten and she surprised Kirsten when she wanted to be picked up Kirsten of course picked her up and Summer had her arms around Kirsten's neck and hugged her tightly. Kirsten smiled and hugged her back while walking towards the car. Marissa was also picked up by Sandy and she did the same Summer did with Kirsten. Ryan and Seth were walking behind them and Seth gave Ryan a confused look.

Seth: I thought that they were our Mommy and Daddy…

Ryan: Yeah I know…Marissa always takes Daddy away from me.

Seth: Yeah well Summer always takes away Mommy from me. We got to do something.

Ryan: What do you want to do?

Seth: Watch this and play along.

Seth stopped walking abruptly and started crying really hard Kirsten and Sandy both turned around shocked. Seth looked a little to Ryan and nodded. Ryan also started crying and this shocked Sandy and Kirsten even more. They set the girls down and ran over to their boys not wanting to cause a scene. Sandy immediately picked Ryan up and Kirsten immediately picked Seth up.

Sandy: Boys what's wrong?

Seth: We just missed you.

Ryan: Yeah.

Kirsten Aww my baby's.

Summer and Marissa didn't mind and just walked over to the Range Rover. When the Cohen's plus a Roberts and a Cooper arrived at the Cohen's residence, Kirsten and Sandy put the children in their beds, Summer and Marissa together in a guest bedroom.

At the Cohen's:

It was early in the morning when all four of them woke up they immediately walked to the living room and turned the TV on MTV and Beep from the Pussycatdolls was playing, which also was Marissa and Summer's favourite song. Summer and Marissa had there pink night gowns on and started dancing through the living room. Ryan and Seth just sat on the couch and watched the girls dance and sing.

Marissa: I DON'T GIVE A KEEP LOOKING AT ME A 'CUZ IT DON'T MEAN A THING WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING AT MY A!

Summer: I'MMA DO MY THING WHEN YOU'RE PLAYING WITH YAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marissa and Summer were dancing together and Seth and Ryan were just watching not really participating in the dance or song.

Marissa & Summer: EVERY BOY'S THE SAME SINCE I'VE BEEN IN THE SEVENTH GRADE THEY'VE BEEN TRYING GET WITH ME!

Summer and Marissa both pointed at Ryan and Seth when they sang the first part and then pointed at themselves.

Marissa & Summer: TRYING TO HAHAHAHAHA! THEY ALWAYS GOT PLANS TO BE MY ONE AND ONLY MAN WANT TO HOLD ME WITH THERE HANDS.

Marissa and Summer now hugged there selves as to indicate the last part of the sentence.

Marissa & Summer: WANT TO HAHAHAHAHA, I KEEP TURNING THEM DOWN BUT THEY ALWAYS COME AROUND, ASKING ME THE GO AROUND.

Marissa and Summer both made a quick round.

Marissa & Summer: THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT'S GOING DOWN.

Marissa and Summer both kneeled down and then jumped back up.

Marissa & Summer: 'CAUSE THEY ONLY WANT ONLY WANT MY HAHAHAHAHAHA ONLY WANT WHAT THEY WANT BUT NA AHAH NA AHAH.

Marissa and Summer both shook there heads while still dancing Ryan thought it was funny, but was surprised to see Seth jump up.

Seth: IT'S FUNNY HOW A MAN ONLY THINKS ABOUT THE YOU GOT A REALY BIG HEART BUT I'M LOOKING AT YOUR, YOU GOT REAL BIG BRAINS BUT I'M LOOKING AT YOUR GIRL THERE AIN'T NO PAIN IN ME LOOKING AT YOUR!

Ryan looked shock at Seth and Seth smiled Marissa and Summer were both dancing when Seth was singing and they liked it they giggled and Ryan was still looking shocked.

Ryan: You know this song?

Seth: Yeah!

Ryan: Okay that's it…

Ryan turned the TV off and got some hey or what are you doing

Kirsten and Sandy were standing in the doorway the whole time looking at their children and they saw Ryan put his head in his hands when Seth started singing. They heard the song's lyrics and were shocked that there children could sing it without any mistakes. All three were glaring at Ryan and Sandy and Kirsten decided to help him.

Sandy: Hey guys! Who wants pancakes?

Ryan, Seth, Summer & Marissa: ME!

Kirsten: Well come on what are you waiting for.

The four ran into the kitchen being followed by a laughing Kirsten and Sandy.

**Okay that was it I hope you liked it I liked writing it! Review please I love your reviews! Love Noor**


	4. The I´m fine

**Okay so please don't hate or shoot me! I know I haven't posted in a while but I've been dealing with some stuff and just didn't have the time to write new chapters but I'm back now and you can expect more frequent posts from me until school starts! Thanks for everyone who reviewed they all mean a lot to me! I also wanted to say I am skipping two years so the fantastic 4 are now 5 years old. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! Love Noor!1**

**Chapter 4: I'm fine.**

Ryan and Seth were waiting for Kirsten to come get them from school. They had had a rough day, because the day before that they couldn't sleep so they stayed up until late and now they were both very tired. Kirsten showed up in the car park and got out of the range rover walking to her boys who looked exhausted and sat on a bench with their backpacks hanging loosely around their shoulders.

Kirsten: Hey boys.

She got down and hugged them both they kissed her on her cheek and hugged her back.

Seth: Hey mommy.

Ryan: Hey mom.

Kirsten looked down on them and gave them a sympathetic look but also a look that said I told you not to stay up.

Kirsten: You look tired.

Ryan: Oh we're fine.

Seth: Speak for yourself Ryan I am so not fine I had to play tag because Summer forced me to and that was the last bit of energy I had and I used it on playing tag with you, Marissa, Summer, Luke and Taylor.

Kirsten: Okay boys let's get going Grandpa and Grandma are coming over remember, and after that I need to drop you off at soccer practice Ry.

Ryan let out a tired sigh and walked towards the car and Seth gave his mother a look as if she needed to lift him.

Kirsten: Oh no. You can walk young man.

Seth: Mommy please!

Kirsten looked at Seth who had a very big smile planted across his face she bent down and lifted him he was a lot heavier then he had been. She walked to the Range Rover with Seth resting on her hip when they got there they saw Ryan and he gave her a smile.

All three arrived at the Cohen's and got out of the car the two boys walked into the house and both went to their bedroom without saying another word they went to their beds and fell asleep the minute they laid their heads on their pillow. Kirsten walked to the kitchen with the backpacks she was holding. She looked around and noticed it was 15.30 her father would be showing up in half an hour and Ryan had practice at 17.00 so that meant that they had less then an hour with her parents. This weekend Ryan would be having a big game he and Luke were in the same team but Ryan was the best in his team. It was going to be so much fun on Saturday everyone was coming to watch. Her parents, and of course Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth. The Cooper's plus Summer.

Kirsten had been doing some work when she noticed it was 15.55 her parents would show up any minute now and when she heard a bell she walked towards it Ryan and Seth were already up playing on the play station they got for their birthday they weren't really good but they could play. Kirsten opened the door to see a very cheerful father and an even happier mother.

Kirsten: Hey mom, dad.

Caleb: Kiki.

Nicole: Hey sweetie.

Kirsten hugged both her parents and then Caleb walked in only to be greeted by a very jumpy Ryan and Seth.

Ryan and Seth: GRANDPA!

Caleb hugged them both and kissed them on their heads then it was Nicole's turn and they hugged her with just as much force. After all the greeting and hugging all 5 of them were seated in the kitchen.

Caleb: So Ry excited for Saturday?

Ryan: Yeah very much.

Seth: Well you're going to win Ry you're the best.

Ryan: Thanks Seth.

Seth: You're welcome.

They smiled at each other and continued to eat their cookie. Kirsten and Nicole looked at the two and smiled they were so great with each other it was so sweet to see. Ryan was always the protective one he was always their to catch Seth when he fell and Seth was the one who calmed Ryan down and made him cheerful they were a handful at sometimes but they were amazing. After a while of talking and showing interest in everyone it was time to go to Ryan's practice. Seth and Kirsten were going to watch they always did that. Sandy on Tuesday's and Kirsten on Thursday's.

Kirsten and Seth were seated on one of the benches that was standing next to the field. Ryan looked at them and both of them waved. The practice was uneventful until now Ryan had gotten the ball and someone in his team was obviously jealous of him and shoved Ryan to the ground it wasn't a hard shove but Ryan tripped over the ball and hit his head hard on the ground and immediately lost consciousness. Kirsten saw all this happening and was now running towards Ryan.

Kirsten: Ryan baby can you hear me?

Seth looked frightened he was standing next to him mom. Ryan came to and looked at straight into two blue eyes the eyes belonged to his mom. Ryan looked at his mom and rubbed his back he sat up and Kirsten immediately hugged him letting the waterfall start. She held him so tight he could barely breathe all the other boys were standing in a circle around Ryan and the other parents as well.

Kirsten: Oh sweetie don't ever scare me again! EVER!

Ryan: Sorry mom.

She smiled and kissed him and then hugged him again. Ryan had a wound on his knee nothing to serious. Ryan had bandage on his wound and was now in his normal clothes he was walking with Kirsten and Seth to the car after Kirsten had asked him if she needed to carry him.

Seth: Ry don't scare me like that again okay. I could have had a heart attack.

Ryan: You don't even know what that is…

Seth: Dad says it all the time to mom and to us when we do something that scares him.

Ryan: Oh okay and I promise but it wasn't my fault.

Seth: Yeah I know.

They were all seated in the car when Kirsten looked at Ryan.

Kirsten: Maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case.

Ryan: Mom I told you I'm fine.

Kirsten: Are you sure?

Ryan: Yes I'm sure.

Kirsten: Okay let's go home then. Wait 'till your dad hears this.

Seth: Yeah I know he's so protective.

Kirsten: He's probably going to sue that boy and his family.

Ryan: What does sue mean.

Kirsten looked into the rear view mirror and smiled a little.

Kirsten: It means…nothing important.

Ryan: Okay.

Kirsten watched her boys one more time and saw Seth's head resting on Ryan's shoulder and Ryan was just looking through the window. Kirsten loved her boys so much it was more then words could describe she loved her family and she had a perfect one.

**That was it! I hope you liked it a little leave me a review:D Love Noor**


	5. The Soccer Match

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I'm glad you like this story well I guess I'll just start, school has started here already so I'll try to post regularly but I don't know if that's going to work out every time. Enjoy! xoxo Noor**

**Chapter 5: The soccer match. **

At the Cohen's:

Kirsten was washing Ryan and Seth sat in the kitchen trying to read a simple comic book. Every word he read he spelled out loud. Sandy had made breakfast and was now setting the table. The entire family was going to watch Ryan's very first soccer match. Ryan was excited but his family was even more excited then him. His grandparents were coming and The Coopers plus Summer Roberts.

Sandy heard Seth mumble some letters trying to find out what kind of word he was reading Sandy smiled to himself. His two sons were twin brothers and in a way they were the same but at the same time they were both totally different. When they were little Seth and Ryan were one, they almost dressed the same and both were very energetic, but now they are older you can see the difference. Seth was much more energetic he rambled a lot and liked sailing Ryan was a much more quiet child he was very into sports and Seth didn't like sports at all that's why Kirsten and Sandy both decided that when Seth was going to be 6 they would give him sailing lessons which he was going to turn into in a few months. Sandy ruffled Seth's hair and Seth immediately gave his dad a death glare.

Seth: Dad my hair!

Sandy: Sorry son you just looked so adorable.

Seth: Dad please cool okay adorable no!

Sandy: Sorry sorry you just looked so cool.

Seth: Better.

Ryan came into the kitchen with Kirsten followed behind he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and his black Aasics. Kirsten had his soccer back in one hand and her other hand was on Ryan's shoulder.

Kirsten: Wait sweetie I need to put some gel in your hair.

Ryan: Mom my hair is fine!

Seth: Ry…listen to mom you really need some gel.

Sandy: Right Seth 'cause that will make him look cool right?

Ryan: Mom…I really don't want gel in my hair.

Sandy: Kirsten Ry really doesn't need gel in his hair.

Kirsten: Fine!

Kirsten started to walk away and Ryan immediately felt guilty.

Ryan: Mommy wait I think I want gel in my hair.

Kirsten: Sweetie you don't have to it's just gel.

Ryan: Yeah but if I like it.

Kirsten: Okay.

She put a little gel in his hair (a/n same hair as in the perfect couple season 1 beginning I loved his hair then…okay back to the story).

Kirsten: Perfect.

Ryan: Okay.

They ate their breakfast and 20 minutes later the bell rung through the cohen's residence. Ryan and Seth run to the door and when they opened it The Cooper's and Summer were standing on his doorstep.

Summer: I need to pie!

Summer shoved passed Ryan and Seth which made them stumble back a little.

Ryan: Nice to see you too Summer.

Seth: Who said it was nice to see her.

Ryan laughed a little and they turned back to Julie, Jimmy and Marissa.

Julie: Hello Ryan and Seth you two look more handsome everyday.

Ryan and Seth blushed and smiled at her she ruffled both their hair and walked in.

Jimmy: Hey boys.

Ryan: Hello Mr. Cooper.

Jimmy: You know it's Jimmy Ryan.

Seth: Hi Jimbo.

Both Ryan and Jimmy looked at Seth with a confused look and he smiled at them.

Seth: Dad always says it.

Jimmy: Yeah he does.  
And with that also Jimmy walked in leaving Ryan, Marissa and Seth in the doorway.

Marissa: Are you going to invite me in or not?

Ryan: Yeah sure come in.

Summer came back and she greeted Ryan and Seth.

Soccer match:

The Cohen's, Cooper's plus one and Nichol's sat on the front road. Waiting for Ryan and his team to start playing. Ryan was his soccer team's striker along with Luke. Luke, Ryan and Seth were good friends. Ryan's team was walking down the field. When Ryan was in sight of Sandy, he started screaming his name and whistling Sandy was also the only parent that did it. The adults and Marissa and Summer couldn't help but laugh so hard.

Sandy: RY! RY! WOOHOO!

Seth looked at his dad and shook his head other parents looked at Sandy.

Sandy: That's my son!

Ryan heard his dad and turned around then shook his head.

Ryan: Dad! Stop!

Sandy laughed a little and then nodded. He was only doing this to joke a little and he loved it.

The game had started and they were still tight. Ryan was playing against children from LA. And no goals had been scored. Ryan and Luke were playing a very good game they helped each other a lot. Passed the ball to each other several times.

It was actually quite an exciting game they still had ten minutes left Ryan got the ball and scored. He ran to his family and everyone of his team ran after him he looked at his dad and grandfather who were very proud even Jimmy was looking proud and Kirsten was also very happy.

Ryan: Did you see that dad!

Sandy: I did son good job!

Seth got up and looked at all the parents from the other team he smiled at them.

Seth: That's my brother!

Two minutes were left and Ryan scored again after a very getting the best ball he could possibly have from Luke. He ran along the field being jumped at by everyone from his team.

Seth, Summer and Marissa: WOOOHOOO! RY! YAY! GOOD JOB COHEN! RY!

Ryan walked away from his team who were telling him how good he was and he ran towards his family getting picked up by his dad and his mom kissing him then his grandma and his grandpa. He was standing again and Seth hugged him then Summer and then Marissa she hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

**That was it tell me what you think! Love Noor please review! **


	6. The Grandma

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story I think you all know by now that I'm really sorry and if you don't then I'm really sorry! Thank you all so much for your reviews and sticking by with me it really means a lot to me! Love Noor! (Little note Ryan and Seth and the rest of the little gang are 6 years old now)**

**Chapter 6: The Grandma!**

The Cohen's:

Ryan and Seth were sitting in the living room as usual playing video games on their play station 1. Ryan had a box of cereal next to him and Seth had his sandwich which Kirsten made for him next to him and both had a huge glass filled with milk. Kirsten was busy talking on the phone. She sounded worried and confused, Sandy came waltzing into the kitchen not second thinking his wife's confused and worried voice thinking it had something to do with work. He kissed her on her cheek and she pulled away. Sandy gave Kirsten a questionable look and she just looked at him the sadness was evident in her eyes. Sadness that Sandy knew nothing about. He started to think about what he might have done wrong but came up with nothing they woke up happy but a little groggily because Ryan and Seth woke them up early as usual. Then Kirsten went downstairs to make breakfast and Sandy took a shower. No he did nothing wrong. He was brought back to reality when he heard Kirsten's voice.

Kirsten: What are you talking about dad?

Caleb: I don't want to tell you this over the phone...

Kirsten: Dad you're really starting to scare me what's going on?

Caleb: Please kiki just come here with Sandy for lunch okay.

Kirsten: Okay I'll see you soon I'll bring Ryan and Seth too I'm sure they'd love...

Caleb: NO! Don't bring Ryan and Seth okay just you and Sandy.

Kirsten: Okay...Bye.

Caleb: See you soon sweetie.

Kirsten put the phone down she sighed and looked down. Sandy rubbed her back still utterly confused about what was going on but knowing his wife would want to have his support. Kirsten turned around and looked at Sandy.

Sandy: What was that all about?

Kirsten: It was...I have absolutely no idea, but whatever it is it sounds serious.

Sandy still didn't get one thing of what was going on he looked at her with even more confusion.

Kirsten: That was my dad telling me he had to tell me something important but he didn't want to do it over the phone so now you and I are going to lunch with my mom and dad.

Sandy: Okay but I'm sure it's nothing too serious.

Kirsten: I hope so.

Sandy stroke Kirsten's cheek with his thumb he leaned closer to her only to be met by her soft lips. They kissed passionately for a few seconds and were interrupted by a loud cough. They immediately pulled apart Kirsten feeling embarrassed and Sandy just looked at his son.

Ryan: Dad...mom...

Kirsten and Sandy: Son...

Seth: Ry did you ask?

Ryan: No not yet...uhm can we go to Marissa?

Kirsten: Yeah that's okay.

Sandy: Yeah sure.

Seth jumped in the air and did a little happy dance. He stopped and smiled at Ryan who had his eyebrow raised and looked at him as if he really lost it. Seth stuck his tongue out at Ryan and Ryan did the same thing. Seth hit him lightly on his arm and ran away as fast as he could, Ryan chased him through the entire Cohen mansion. He tackled Seth and then he tickled him not even thinking to hit him back. Seth was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Seth: Ryyyyaaan! STOOOOP!

Ryan: Say it!

Seth: You win you're Superman/Spiderman/Batman!

Ryan: That'll do!

Ryan got of Seth and laughed a little, Seth got up as well straightening his clothes. He sighed and walked away with Ryan.

The Nichol's:

Caleb and Nicole were seated on the couch they were waiting for Kirsten and Sandy to arrive. Both of them looked very tired they were holding each other's hand and stared into nothing. The bell rang two times and Caleb got up not saying another word to his beloved wife. He opened the door to a smiling Sandy and Kirsten their smile immediately fell when they saw Caleb. He looked so tired he had bags under his eyes, and his skin was looking pale. Kirsten hugged her dad and kissed him o the cheek when Kirsten hugged him Caleb felt the need to cry again he did keep it in however. Usually Sandy would crack a joke when he saw Caleb just to piss him off, but he didn't he just gave him a hug and walked in.

Nicole saw Sandy and Kirsten and got up from the couch waiting for Kirsten to hug her. Now that Kirsten had seen her parents she knew something bad was going on she felt her heart beating raise within seconds. She knew that whatever they wanted to talk about was not going to be good and she hated it. Kirsten walked over to her mom who looked just as bad as her dad if not worse. She hugged her and she felt her mother grip her so tight she could feel that she was scared and her motherly normally wasn't scared. Sandy hugged Nicole and felt the fear in her hug she spoke the words without actually saying them she gave him a hug and that was enough for him to know something was definitely wrong.

The Cooper's:

Julie was away with her friend Jo they were spa hunting in Europe. So Jimmy was alone with Ryan, Seth and Marissa. They were in Marissa's room playing or just talking. Ryan and Marissa were playing a board game while Seth was sleeping. He had been very tired and didn't really want to play with Ryan and Marissa. He thought it was very weird but he really missed Summer. He knew she would be coming around 2 in the afternoon but it was still 30 minutes away and he had nothing better to do so he just decided to sleep.

Marissa: So I think Seth and Summer like each other.

Ryan looked at Marissa and just shrugged he didn't really know what to say he knew Seth liked Summer but Ryan also knew that if he told Marissa a secret about his brother he had violated the code of boys. He would have told a secret to a GIRL! Not to mention it was his brother's secret not just a friend but his own flesh and blood he could never say anything to Marissa.

Marissa: I think you know something...

Ryan: No I don't, don't ask me!

Marissa looked at Ryan with her puppy dog eyes. She mover closer to Ryan and he didn't know what to do.

Marissa: You know Ryan...

Ryan was shocked at how close Marissa was from him her lips were a few millimetres away from his.

Ryan: Know what?

Marissa: That I like you...

Ryan was about to kiss Marissa on her lips, but they were interrupted by a very happy Summer. Marissa immediately pulled away embarrassed as did Ryan they both blushed and Summer just hugged Marissa not wanting to make a comment about what she had just seen but also knowing that when they were alone she would give her a lot of questions.

Jimmy was sitting in his office working on one of his clients market. The phone rang and he sighed.

Jimmy: Hello Jimmy Cooper speaking.

Woman: Jimmy.

Jimmy was confused he recognized the voice of the woman and he also heard her shaking voice.

Jimmy: Kirsten is that you?

Kirsten: Yeah it's me...

Jimmy: Is everything okay?

Kirsten: I can't really talk right now Jimmy I just wanted to ask you if Ryan and Seth can stay with you tonight?

Jimmy: Yeah of course.

Kirsten: Thanks Jimmy I will tell you everything really soon I just need to go right now bye...

Jimmy was confused and shocked but also very worried. Kirsten never called him so upset and it only made Jimmy worry more he knew she was going to her parents he hoped nothing happened between them and he really hoped that Sandy and Kirsten didn't get into a fight because they were his best friends and they loved each other so much. Jimmy sat on his chair and sighed loudly not knowing what to think of the previous conversation he just had with on of his dearest friends.

**Okay so here comes a little bit drama let me know what you think! Love Noor**


	7. The Visit

**Okay again my apologies for the lack of updates. I'm so sorry! But to make it up to you I have a post! Hope you like it and yes I'm sorry I know this fiction has been drama free till now actually till the last post but it's still Newport and the way I see it drama only makes it a little more fun to read. I'll stop rambling now! Review please, love Noor!**

Chapter 7: The visit.

Kirsten was staring out the window with her cup of coffee in one hand she had been stressed the last couple of weeks. Her mom had cancer. Her mom was doing chemo. Her mom's hair was falling out. Her mom threw up every 5 minutes. Her mom looked pale. Her mom was weak. Her mom's hands were always trembling. Her mom had bags under her eyes. Her mom couldn't play with her sons anymore. And worst of all her mom was not her mom. She was always groggily which was completely understandable but Kirsten had never seen her that way ever. Even when she had fought with her dad she would always stay clam and these last couple of weeks her mom had turned into someone else someone who was weak and scared. A woman who wanted to die and leave everything behind. A woman who had yelled at her grandchildren and almost slapped one of them in their face. A woman that was loosing it. She was Kirsten's mom but she didn't act like it, but how could she, she had cancer for god sakes she was supposed to be weak she was supposed to be groggy she was supposed to be mad whenever she wanted to be. For some odd reason Kirsten could not understand she was mad at her mother disappointed even she knew she had no right to be but still she couldn't help herself.

When her mother had raised her hand to slap Seth, Ryan had jumped in front of him her father had taken her hand in his. Ryan and Seth had been standing behind their grandfather eyes closed and their hands tightly gripped around his legs. Caleb had turned to see his frightened grandchildren as had Nicole she had cried so hard and since that faithful day had been to ashamed to talk to anyone or even see anyone. Caleb had told Kirsten that her mother had been sleeping in the guest bedroom ever since she only came out to pie and to drink some water and eat something and of course for her chemo.

Kirsten felt tears trickle down her face how could such a strong woman become such a weak little girl. She was brought back to reality when she felt to little arms wrap around her leg. She smiled down at him and set her coffee on the counter she then scooped him into her arms and he rested on her hip.

Ryan: Mommy?

Kirsten: Yeah sweetie?

Ryan: Are we okay?

Kirsten felt more tears sting in her eyes when she saw how scared he was his big blue eyes looking hers wanting her to say something that would make him feel good. She smiled at him and kissed him on his lips.

Kirsten: Yes we are okay.

Ryan smiled a little and then sighed with relief but still not completely convinced.

Ryan: Good. Can we see grandma today?

Kirsten: I don't know sweetie.

Ryan: Why not?

Kirsten: You know I told you grandma is not feeling really well.

Ryan: But she will feel better if we go see her.

Seth: Yeah mommy she will.

Seth came into the kitchen wearing his Spiderman pyjama pants and a Spiderman t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. He walked over to his mom. Kirsten sat Ryan on the counter and Seth next to him.

Kirsten: Well then we'll go to grandma.

Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan and Seth were seated in the living room of the Nichols. Caleb was making everyone something to drink the stress had gotten to him as well he was tired he was looked tousled. He had not slept well a single night he had heard his wife crying his once strong wife but now she was just weak and ashamed he tried to talk to her but every time he did they ended up fighting. Caleb poured coffee into mugs for himself, Kirsten and Sandy. He made some hot chocolate milk for Ryan and Seth. He walked through the room expecting to see them still sitting on the couch, but was faced with no one. He heard some voices coming from upstairs.

He walked up the stairs and saw the door to the guest bedroom was open he stood in the doorway letting everything sink into him. He looked at the scene unfolding itself in front of him. Nicole had her two grandchildren in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. She had never meant to hurt any of them she never wanted to hit them either of them. Seth was just talking so much at that moment she just didn't realise she had raised her hand she had never ever laid one hand on anyone in a violent way. And now she was a grandmother who almost hit her own grandchild of 5 years old. She couldn't think back to that day. She needed to be with her grandchildren and her family as long as she still had. She knew she didn't have long her body told her. The doctors were telling her different but her body told her it was over and she knew deep down she knew it had been all along she just never wanted to admit she wanted to fight. She had only opened the door to the guest bedroom because she had faced whatever was coming at her because she knew it was over. She wasn't going to see her grandchildren go to high school; she wasn't going to her about their first kiss, their first love, their graduation, their first fight, their first A, their first F, their time in college. She wasn't going to witness their marriage, their children. She was simply not going to watch them grow up, because she would be gone. So now she held them as long as she could not wanting to let go because knowing that if she did she would be faced with reality again. The cruel reality that didn't allow her to be with her family that didn't allow her to watch the most precious boys in the entire universe grow. And that shamed her, she was no longer the strong and divided woman she always was she was weak and she hated being weak. She hated having no control over her body, emotions, and her life.

Nicole: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Ryan and Seth didn't know what was going on they just knew that their Grandma was not herself and she was sad which made them sad and so they cried not really knowing why but they cried in her arms they cried. Kirsten looked at Sandy seeing a tear trickle down his face she leaned against him and let her emotions come without hesitation. She knew deep down that this was it, she was losing her mother, the woman she had always looked up to, she was loosing the woman she had spent 18 years and still spent some days with she was loosing her one and only rock she could always count on.

**Okay I wrote it and I'm actually crying…please review and tell me what you think! Love Noor! **


	8. The Rage

**Okay so I think you will want to kill me again! Kind of awhile ago since I posted on this one! I know I know!! Sorry sorry…anyways here is a new post the drama is not over yet. But how could it be it's Newport…well anyway thanks so much for all your reviews and I hope you'll like this post!! Love yah Noor!! By the way I skipped 2 years so the boys are now 8!**

**Chapter 8: The rage**

Ryan and Seth were sitting in the living room both thinking of the same thing and neither knew it.

Ryan watched the cartoons that were passing by on the large plasma screen. He didn't get into anything his mind was racing as fast as it could. His grandmother had died a week ago and he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know whether to be mad or sad. He knew everyone else was sad but he didn't know if he could. Ryan looked at his twin brother and saw the tears that were forming in his eyes. He would cry everyday and his mom or dad would hug him and tell him everything would be alright and that one day they all got to see their grandma in heaven, because that is where she was now. Ryan didn't believe one word of it. Heaven was a place where God lived and if there would be heaven than there also would be a god and well quite frankly Ryan didn't believe that any God would take away his grandmother.

Seth could feel the tears well up in his eyes again. He couldn't believe that his grandma was really gone. Everything just happened so fast first she was sick then she got better and then suddenly after 2 years she got sick again and she died. Seth looked back at Ryan and saw him sitting and staring the same way he had for over a week now. He didn't talk to anyone unless he had to, he didn't want to do anything with Marissa, Luke, Summer and himself. Ryan was scaring Seth he had become this brother who you could read anymore. As hard as Seth wanted to know what his brother was thinking he just simply couldn't.

'_**We are gathered here today to give our last respects to a very beloved wife, mother, grandmother, mother in law and our dear friend. Nicole Nichol. She has been the most genuine woman that anyone could ever know. The way her eyes lit up when she saw her grandchildren those eyes are the ones were going to miss. I'm sure she can make everyone happy in heaven with one look of those beautiful eyes.' Sandy said.**_

_**Sandy looked at his family and felt a pain go through him that he had never had before he wanted to protect his wife and sons for all of this but he couldn't and he knew he couldn't. Sandy watched Kirsten who was sobbing on Julie's shoulder with Seth on her lap. Caleb sat next to her and held his daughter's shoulder. Next to Caleb sat Hailey, who had come back for her mother's funeral. He saw his curly and normally very chipper son sit on his mother's legs and he held her tight sobbing in the crook of her neck. Sandy then looked at his other son who sat at the end of the bench looking down. Next to him sat Marissa who held his hand. Sandy had a little smile on his face but it soon faded when he saw Kirsten come up to give her speech.**_

Kirsten looked at her two sons from the kitchen and didn't know what to do what could she do. She was dealing with everything herself, she couldn't even wrap her mind around everything and she was an adult. She saw Seth he got up and walked over to her he needed a hug. Kirsten bend down and scooped Seth in her delicate arms. Seth sobbed on her chest. Kirsten rubbed his back gently knowing it would be just a matter of minutes he would calm down again. It became a routine for them Seth would walk over to her and would want to cry Kirsten would comfort him and hold him very tight. She actually felt she was doing something right with Seth, Ryan was a different story she felt utterly helpless with him and so did Sandy.

Sandy walked into the kitchen and saw his wife hug one of their sons. Sandy made his way to both of them and kissed each on their heads. Seth had calmed down already, but he still held his mother very tight not wanting to let go. Sandy watched Kirsten's worried expression he followed her gaze and it landed upon his sandy blond haired son. He was watching some cartoons without actually watching them.

'Sandy I'm getting worried he hasn't said anything, since I don't even know anymore' Kirsten said her voice beginning to quiver.

'Honey don't worry he'll be fine he just needs to get over things it's hard on him too and he deals with it this way' Sandy said in a reassuring voice.

'What way Sandy? By staring into space not talking to us and hiding all his feelings you know at one point he will burst' worry over took Kirsten's voice.

'Well what do you want us to do? We can't force him to talk to us…' Sandy looked at his son one more time he shook his head and then looked back at his wife and other son who both had worried expressions written all over them.

Seth tried to get out of his mother's arms. Kirsten set him back down on the ground. Seth looked at his parents and said 'I'll try'. Sandy and Kirsten saw the determination but also the fear that was written in their sons eyes. He walked over to Ryan who immediately stood up he had heard every word off their conversation, he didn't understand what he was doing wrong he just wanted to protect them. He didn't want his mommy and daddy to worry about him as well.

'Ryan…where are you going' Seth asked uncertain as to how Ryan might react.

'I'm just going to play some soccer' Ryan said rather quickly not wanting to deal with anything that was coming.

'Alone?'

'Yeah alone…' Ryan walked as fast as he could and he was hoping that Seth would give up and do something else. But he heard Seth's footsteps following him.

'What?' Ryan asked rather bluntly.

'I just want to come with you'

'You hate soccer' Ryan said trying to think of an excuse to get him away he just needed some alone time. He just needed to be unaccompanied especially right now.

'That's not true I love to watch you' Seth said a devious smile making its way across his face.

'Fine!'

Ryan and Seth were playing some ball at the driveway. Well actually Ryan was playing and Seth was watching. Seth couldn't take this anymore Ryan just had to talk to him.

'Ryan! Stop it!!' Seth practically screamed even shocking himself.

Ryan stopped playing and looked at Seth 'Don't do this Seth please don't do this' he thought to himself.

'What? Stop what?' Ryan asked acting dumb.

'This you're too silent…I like to be stealth but you're not stealth. You're scary, you're scaring me and mommy and daddy.' Seth looked down at his feet and felt the tears start to burn in his eyes again. He looked back up at Ryan who was now standing in front of him.

'I'm not scary' Ryan said he wasn't scary he just wanted to be on his own he was just trying to protect everyone he didn't want his mom and dad worrying about him as well. He just didn't want to be a burden, that didn't make him scary…right?

'Well you're scaring me…I just want you to talk…' Seth said his voice was beginning to quiver he didn't know what was happening everything was happening all at once. His grandma died and now he didn't even recognize his own brother. They were supposed to be best friends and they were brothers. Best friends tell each other everything and Seth had told Ryan how he felt but he only received an 'It's all going to be fine' Ryan never told him how he was feeling.

'I don't want to talk' Ryan looked down at his feet. Why did he think he couldn't let his emotions come out why did he think he had to be strong? There was no need to be strong his grandma had died he didn't have to be strong and yet he still needed to be strong.

'Ryan grandma Nic died!!! She died she's in heaven talk about that!!!' Seth was loosing his patients every time acted this way. He looked at Ryan and saw something change in his eyes he couldn't quite make out what it was though.

Seth's words hit Ryan as a bullet that went straight to his heart, 'why did you have to say that Seth' Ryan thought to himself. He remembered the day still so vividly.

'_**Mom…I'm so sorry that I have to say goodbye to you already. You were taking from us far too soon. I just want you to know that you'll always be in my heart in our heart and we will carry you with us wherever we go. I love you' Kirsten wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She walked over to the coffin and kissed it. **_

'Ryan you're not nice anymore' Seth said, he did his best to be strong and he wanted to help Ryan but he just couldn't handle this anymore. He didn't want to loose his brother and best friend. Ryan was building a wall around him and Seth didn't want that.

'_**Goodbye Grandma I will always love you' Ryan said quietly and threw his rose on the coffin.**_

Seth was still telling Ryan how stupid he was being and how selfish. Ryan couldn't take it anymore and was starting to loose his temper. A lot of things were going through his head right now. He heard his mom crying, he heard Seth crying, he then heard his grandma say goodbye and tell him all the things she wanted him to do. Ryan could feel his own tears starting to form. He fist were clenched and he took a step closer to the first thing he saw in front of him and took a swing at it. The thing immediately landed on the ground and cried.

Ryan felt a lot of emotions being weight of his shoulder until he saw his brother sitting on the ground with a lip that was bleeding and tears that were streaming down his face. Marissa was just coming to stop by when she saw something she had never witnessed before and wished never to see it again. Ryan just punched his own brother, his best friend, his flesh and blood.

Marissa rushed over to Seth she didn't know what she should do so she just screamed for Sandy and Kirsten who were standing next to them within seconds.

'Oh my God!! Seth sweetie are you okay?' Kirsten asked panic overtaking her voice.

Seth crawled onto his mother's lap and held her tight again. Kirsten looked at Marissa and from Marissa she looked at Ryan who was glued to the spot.

Ryan felt someone take him away by his arms. When he looked at who it was it was his father looking humid more then ever. Ryan didn't say anything he didn't say that he was sorry and he didn't say that his dad was hurting him he just looked back at his brother and felt guiltier then ever.

**Okay so that was a little dark I know but then again what can I do then make it dark their grandma died…and I also wanted to show you that Ryan is Ryan he is the way he is he has to deal with his rage. Come on give it to me!! I'm dying to know what you think!! Love Noor **


	9. The memories

**Okay guys I'm here with another post I know a lot of you were like Ryan hits Seth wtf? But it actually makes sense I still wanted Ryan to be Ryan you know the badboy Ryan and the one that doesn't deal with stuff…anyways now he has Sandy and Kirsten as parents and punching or fighting is simply not allowed by them! Thanks for the reviews guys! Here it goes! Love Noor**

Chapter 9: The memories.

Ryan felt someone take him away by his arms. When he looked at who it was it was his father looking humid more then ever. Ryan didn't say anything he didn't say that he was sorry and he didn't say that his dad was hurting him he just looked back at his brother and felt guiltier then ever.

Ryan walked with Sandy, well he was actually dragged away with Sandy and into the living room. Ryan looked up at Sandy whose eyes were very dark and he his thick eyebrows were formed into a big frown. Ryan looked down again. What had he done? He never wanted to hit Seth, he would never want to hurt his family and now he had.

Sandy couldn't believe what had just happened. Ryan had hit Seth he had punched his own brother. Sandy had always said that punching or fighting would never solve anything and still his son had hit his own brother. Sandy couldn't think of one reasonable thing to say. He normally knew what to say, he would know what to do to make things right but lately he didn't know anymore. He didn't know how to help his family he just didn't know, and it killed him that he didn't know. Sandy sat Ryan down on the couch and looked at him with his disapproving look.

'RYAN! What was that all about!? Why did you hit your brother?' Sandy practically screamed at his son. He saw Ryan flinch when he heard him scream.

'I'm sorry daddy…' Ryan didn't know what else to say he knew why he did it, he just couldn't explain…it was hard to explain. Ryan could feel the tears start to form in his eyes.

Sandy looked at Ryan and saw how sorry he was and how guilty he felt. Sandy bent down on his knees and looked Ryan in his eyes now also seeing the tears that were forming in his eyes. 'Ryan you can't hit your brother or anyone for that matter…if someone is making you angry then talk.' Sandy's voice was gentle yet stern.

Ryan nodded and looked at his hands. What was he going to do? Was Seth going to forgive him. They were brothers surely he was going to forgive him he wasn't going to be too mad right…although he had every right too Ryan just didn't want him to be too mad.

'I'm really sorry dad…'

Sandy sat down next to Ryan he had gotten the point now he was just eight years old. He probably didn't mean to hit him…it was probably the heat of the moment. But that didn't mean it was okay…he was still going to get his punishment.

'It's okay kiddo…I mean it's not okay…but it's okay' Sandy smiled a little at Ryan and he smiled back sadly. Sandy held his arm around his tiny shoulders and scooped him up so that Ryan was now sitting on his lap. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Sandy asked gentle not wanting to push it.

'Not really…but when I do I will' Ryan said he hoped that that was enough he just didn't want to talk. He didn't know what to say he didn't know if he could say the words out loud. 'Do you think Seth is mad?' Ryan looked at Sandy scared of what he might say of how he might answer.

'I'm not mad…' Seth was standing in the doorway with Kirsten standing next to him. They had both heard the conversation. Kirsten had tears that were now pouring down her face freely. Ryan looked at Seth and let the tears go now. Sandy got up and let Seth sit down next to Ryan. Kirsten and Sandy both moved to the kitchen, still in ear shot.

'I'm so sorry Seth…I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…I'm just very sorry' Ryan was once again looking at his hands that were lying in his lap. He looked back up again when he felt someone elbow him in his side. He saw a smiling Seth sitting next to him and Ryan couldn't help but smile.

'Don't worry about it…that's what I'm here for…I'm just sorry Marissa got there when she did…because I was about to bring in the 'hurt' you know what I'm saying with a little bit of this and a little bit of that.' Seth was kicking his feet up in the air like a madman. But it worked because Ryan and Seth both laughed. 'Marissa is still here…she's in the driveway…' Seth suggested for Ryan to go.

Both boys got up but Ryan didn't go before hugging Seth. Seth hugged him back and heard an 'I'm sorry' and all Seth did was nod. He felt like a weight had actually lifted of his shoulders Ryan was opening up a bit. He wasn't exactly talking about everything but he was changing back to himself.

Ryan walked out front and saw her sitting on the end of the driveway. She had a white top on and a denim skirt topping it off with her head in a ponytail and her feet in brown ballerinas. Ryan sat down next to her. They were friends. They had been ever since they were a lot younger but now they could actually talk. They were both 8 well Ryan was almost going to be 9 but they could talk even if they were 8.

'Hey…' Marissa smiled at Ryan and he smiled back and nodded his head. She scooped her arms around his and looked back into his deep ocean blue eyes. 'Is Seth okay?'

'Yeah…' Ryan smiled at her and they both got up. 'You know there was this one time where grandma, Seth and me went on a road trip…we uhm were going camping…but grandma Nic didn't really like camping so we were driving to her and my granpa's house.'

Marissa looked at Ryan they were now walking down the little path to the beach they knew that they weren't aloud to go into the water. So they sat down in the sand and Marissa stayed quiet she just listened to him he was actually talking to her about his grandma he hadn't talked to anyone and she did want him to move on…today really scared her when she saw the red thing that was coming from Seth's lip she didn't know what it was at first but soon enough she knew it was blood and that was blood was flowing because Ryan had punched him all because he didn't open up and kept everything in side…Marissa wanted to help him and is helping him meant just listen she was going to do just that.

'And when we came there she had tents set up and made her living room look just like a jungle and we camped out just there…it was fun…she knew what we liked she was fun…and I…I miss her…I'm going to miss her…' Ryan had a now tears that were flowing down his face. Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand and didn't say anything.

'_Boys I'm sick again…'she said looking at her two grandchildren that didn't really know what she was saying exactly. She grabbed both of their hands and moved them to her their bodies followed and they lay next to her. _

'_You'll get good again…' Ryan said and Seth nodded in agreement. Nicole shook her head sadly she kissed both of them on her heads and looked at them she looked at her curly dark haired sarcastic funny grandchild and then at her sandy blond haired grandchild with beautiful blue eyes, eyes in which you could get lost in. Ryan looked at his grandmother and shook his head and then looked at Seth who was still smiling and again shook his head at his grandmother. _

_Nicole looked at Ryan who was shaking his head and looked at his brother then shook his head again as if to tell her not to say anything that might upset Seth. Nicole smiled sadly at him and held both of their hands again squeezing them reassuringly. 'Not this time boys…not this time' Nicole said. Both Ryan and Seth had tears in their eyes._

_What was she saying was she not surviving it this time? Was it all over? Was the cancer back or had it never went away…_

Ryan could still remember the day as if it was yesterday. After that day he hadn't seen her anymore. She had died a few days after that but she didn't want her grandkids to come anymore she didn't want them to memorize her as a sick grandmother. She wanted them to remember all the good times they had. He knew what she had said to him she wanted to talk to both him and Seth separately.

'_Take care of your brother Ryan…I want you to make me proud…I want you to go to college and be whatever you want to be…I want you to have a beautiful life and family when you're older a lot older…' Nicole said while smiling. Ryan was just staring up at her and didn't know what to say what was he supposed to say. He hugged her and she hugged him finally letting the tears go that had been building in both their eyes._

'I just really miss her' Ryan said again. Marissa squeezed his hand and lay her head on his shoulder both looking at the ocean and the sun that was setting.

'I know…' Marissa said still holding on to Ryan.

**Okay so that was it I hope you guys liked it! Let me know by reviewing! Love Noor**


	10. The back to being happy

**Hey guys I have been so busy lately that this post was really just pushed into my schedule when I really didn't have the time but still managed to finish it before I go to bed. I watched the sleeping beauty and me being a diehard R/M fan loved the episode…weird yeah I know. It seems to me that the O.C. is getting back on track, I still miss Marissa but I loved the episode…and I think Ryan and Taylor aren't that bad. I'm actually happy she isn't trying to replace Marissa, and she not remotely like her or tries to act like her it makes it a lot better to watch. And if you haven't already please go show your support for the O.C. and help safe the O.C. on the site and sign the oath! ****thanks in advance! Here is your post love Noor!**

**Chapter 10: Back to being happy.**

**The Cohen family had been dealing with the aftermath of the death of the beloved grandmother, mother, wife, mother-in-law and dear friend; Nicole Nichol. Fortunately things were getting better for the Cohen's things were finally getting back to normal, well as normal as it could be. The past few weeks Kirsten and Sandy had to deal with their boys fighting which they never did before, one of their sons building a wall around himself and letting no one in. He also figured out another way to let go of his emotions, a way that really wasn't tolerated by his parents, he would fight… a lot. He had hit his brother, which scared Sandy and Kirsten to death and he promised them he would never do it again, fortunately he had kept his promise, after keeping his promise he became overly protected of him and started to fight anyone who even joked about him.**

**Kirsten and Sandy had told Ryan numerous times that fighting was not the way to handle things, every time they did he would nod and tell them he was sorry, sadly they had to have the same talk the other day every single time. They even had to ground him a couple of times, and he couldn't go to his soccer matches. **

**Seth was an entirely different story, Seth started to make jokes about every inappropriate thing and that eventually ended him in the dean's office a couple of times, next to his brother who had been in yet another fight. Seth would crack jokes about the teacher and he sometimes just ignored a teacher and tried to be a smart a.ss and give them a sarcastic comment. Which then landed him next to his brother on the living room couch, getting lectures from both their mom as well as their dad. **

**Kirsten and Sandy hadn't been doing well themselves, Kirsten put up a smile everyday and told everyone she was fine when she was actually dying inside, she even started to tell her husband she was fine, which frustrated him so much he would sometimes scream at her and tell her she wasn't fine and that she had to let him in, which then made her smile even more and tell him he was to stressed and she would then kiss his cheek in a fake way and walk out of the bedroom. The truth was she wasn't fine she was frustrated and annoyed and scared between having just lost her mother and seeing the weird behaviour of her boys, her two eight year olds. **

**Sandy felt as if he was the only sane person in his family, his wife was being the perfect shepherd-wife making him feel like he was living with a robot, one of his sons was taking everything out on any and everything around him using his fists while doing so, and his other son was becoming quite the sarcastic boy joking at everyone's benefits and sending the teacher's in a angry spiral. Time after time both his boys landed at the dean's office and he or Kirsten had to go pick them up apologizing sincerely to the teachers who had been offended by Seth and to the parents of the kids who had been hit by Ryan. **

**Currently though everything was getting back on track his family was finally talking and they had at least dealt with their emotions, leading to a very sombre Sunday morning, but that was not the fact. They were actually getting back to being the Cohen's; the happy family they once were.**

**'Mom are you sure you know how to cook?' Ryan asked as he saw his mother look at the turkey that was lying in front of her and observing it carefully, every time attempting to touch it, but every time she got even remotely close she with drew her hand and stared at the pink bird again. **

'Yeah honey are you sure you want to cook, I mean you have never cooked before and starting with a Thanksgiving dinner isn't really the easiest place to begin.' Sandy said while eyeing his wife and chuckling every time her eyebrows came together and she shook her head.

'Well the way I see it, is that I have to start somewhere and if I start at the top it can only get better.' Kirsten said confidently. She looked at her husband who was smiling at her then she looked at her curly dark haired son, who was reading a comic book while sighing loudly, and at last she looked at her sandy blond haired son who was shaking his head and looked at her with disbelief.

'Mom where's Rosa?' Ryan asked while walking over to his dad, who picked him up and he gladly linked his arms around his neck, he might be eight but he still loved it to be carried by his parents.

'She is with her family in Mexico, she's celebrating Thanksgiving with her family just like us.' Kirsten said. She walked over to him and kissed him on his lips lightly and then went back to the kitchen counter. To remain where she was left of which was nowhere.

'Can't we just order dinner?' Seth spoke up for the first time looking at his mom. She shook her head and started to take the temperature of the turkey.

'Aren't the Cooper's coming over honey?' Sandy asked Kirsten nodded her head, and Sandy let out a laugh he had been holding the entire time. 'Wow I think they're actually expecting dinner to be served.'

Kirsten stared humming a song and then looked at Sandy with a glare before continuing to hum. 'I really can't hear you I'm going to start dinner.'

'Well I'm going out, the surf is really great, Ry want to come with me last time you did great…' Sandy said while Ryan's head shot up and he nodded his head yes a couple of times while smiling big. 'Seth want to come too?' Sandy asked not wanting to let his other son feel left out.

Seth shook his head no. 'No dad I'm going to play at Norman's remember he has a new video game he wanted to show me, you were going to bring me remember and then you were going to get me before dinner.' Seth said while looking at his other comic book.

Sandy nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen with Ryan still resting on his hip.

Sandy and Ryan just arrived at the beach after dropping of Seth. Both were walking in sweatshirts, their swim shorts, and one surf board under one arm. Sandy's board was three times bigger then Ryan's but then again Sandy himself was three times bigger then Ryan so it made sense. Taking of the sweatshirts and leaving them in the car, they walked towards the ocean.

Sandy had been teaching Ryan how to surf ever since he was able to walk he had taken him out in the ocean, and Ryan loved it. Every time he was in the ocean he was like a fish in the water. And he loved to surf he couldn't do it as good as his dad and he never got the big waves because Sandy never went to far with him, but he was still the best for an eight year old. Then again Ryan always had been big at sports, Seth however was a total different story he was more like his mother loved to watch it but never wanted to play it. Sandy asked him and Kirsten a lot of times to come surfing with him and Ryan and they both replied in unison 'with the fish?!'. Sandy however never gave up he wasn't really the quitter type of guy and every time he asked them again, and every single time they said no or had other plans.

Ryan and Sandy both walked out of the water soaking wet and Ryan beamed happily at his dad, he had had a couple of good waves and every time he rode them perfectly, well at least as perfect a eight year old boy could.

'Dad did you see the last one?' Ryan asked his dad happily and Sandy nodded and smiled while ruffling Ryan's hair.

'Yeah son I did you did great, I don't think there is one eight year old boy that can do what you did.' Sandy said proudly. Ryan just smiled and kept remembering how good it felt to catch a good wave, as his dad always said.

Kirsten had tried her best to make something of the turkey but in the end it didn't work, just as Sandy had predicted, but it didn't bother Kirsten that much, at first it had been bothering her. She had to order in while guest were showing up, but Julie had made her feel better telling her that she almost set the place on fire once she tried to cook. Kirsten laughed with her and didn't mind she ruined her thanksgiving dinner anymore, because the night had been a blast.

Jimmy and Julie were sitting on one side of the table with Marissa next to Julie. Sandy sat at the head and Kirsten sat on the other head, with Ryan next to Kirsten and Seth next to Sandy. They were eating, talking, laughing, and eating some more.

'Luckily Thai always does the trick.' Jimmy said while taking Julie's hand under the table and smiling at her. Julie could feel herself melt at the small gesture, he really was the man of her dreams and she really loved him for that.

'Yeah it does.' Sandy said while looking at his wife and winking at her, she smiled back at him and resumed eating her dinner.

'Daddy I got to pee.' Marissa whined from where she was sitting. Julie looked at Marissa sternly but not too sternly. She shook her head.

'Marissa you know where the toilet is your seven years old and you know better then to be rude while were eating. Go to the toilet. Of you go.' Julie said. While shaking her head and smiling at her daughter's forwardness.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh when the little girl blurt out she had to pee, and soon the table was filled with laughter coming from the adults, but Ryan and Seth both looked disgusted.

'Girls don't pee!' Ryan said while shaking his head at the visual.

'Yeah that's gross!' Seth said, when he realised he suddenly didn't have an appetite anymore.

Marissa heard her two friends say that and shook her head, how could they say that, girls weren't gross boys were 'eww' as her best friend Summer Roberts would have said it. 'Well boys are yucky!' Marissa yelled over her shoulder while she closed the toilet's door.

'Well boys are yucky.' Seth repeated Marissa in an annoying girly voice, while Ryan just made a face making fun of Marissa while doing so.

This made the adults laugh even more and watch the two boys on the table making fun of the girl who was now standing behind them. 'Are you making fun of me.' Marissa asked, and Ryan and Seth immediately stopped. They both slowly turned around to see Marissa standing there her hand on her hips and her eyes were burning holes in both Seth and Ryan.

'No.' Ryan said while smiling sweetly at her.

'Goodness gracious no!' Seth added while doing the same as his brother and before either of them knew it Marissa spilled water over them and started running away while quickly saying 'oops sorry'.

Ryan and Seth both followed suit and chased Marissa around the house laughing while they did so letting the adults look at them and retreat to the kitchen. Marissa was running through the family room and she could barely breathe because she was laughing so hard.

Seth laughed to as he went to get Marissa but she stopped dead in her tracks, Seth wasn't expecting this and ran with full force into the couch, laughing as he landed on the soft cushions, to exhausted to get up he kept laughing. Marissa laughed and turned around to hide for Ryan, but when she did so.

He ran into her with as much force as he had landing them both on cushions that were all on the floor. He tickled her and she laughed and called for Seth to help her. Seth obeyed and jumped on his brother's back. The adults could hear the sweet laughter that was filling the entire house and they loved every minute of it.

'Seth you traitor!' Ryan said while falling back on the couch with Seth on his back. Marissa got up and sprinted to the couch and tickled Ryan just as he had done with her the difference now was that she was tickling Seth too.

'What are girls?' Marissa asked loudly. And kept tickling them, she could hear them laugh and was amazed that she was holding the two boys down. Well actually Ryan was holding Seth down seeing as he was lying on top of him.

'Won…der…ful..' Ryan tried to say through his laughter.

'I can't hear you?' Marissa said. While smiling the entire time.

'GROSS!!' Ryan said while laughing even harder, Seth laughed too, and before the boys knew what was happening they were picked up by two adults. Who were kissing them on their cheeks.

'Is this gross too!' Kirsten asked as she kissed Seth all over his face, and Julie did the same thing with Ryan.

Julie had loved both Seth and Ryan the moment she saw them, well she just loved the Cohen's in general and loved spending time with them. She felt at home here and that was something she had never experienced while she lived in Riverside.

'Ewww!!!' both Ryan and Seth said in a whiny voice in unison while continuing to laugh.

Jimmy and Sandy were both throwing Marissa from the one to the other and tickled her every time they did so.

Someone who would've walked into the Cohen house would immediately light up, while seeing these two families interact. Some people would long for this too, and some people would be sad knowing they had that once but let it slip away, some would want to go home to their own families and interact the exact same way this big family was doing.

The laughter didn't subside until very late that night, until everyone was warn out and ready to go to their respectful homes, and beds.

**That was it, this story needed some fluff seeing as this story is basically a happy story with not too much drama. Summer will be in the next post don't worry. She just couldn't come to everything the Cooper's came too she has a family of her own. Well review please! Love Noor!**


	11. The newly weds

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you all for the reviews you have given me on this story I really love it! And I'm glad you like it too, it makes me smile every single time. As some of you already know I just got back form my holiday in Istanbul and it was amazing! I'm recommending it to everyone! Anyways thanks for the reviews and enjoy this fluffy and just fun post. **

**Chapter 11: The newly-weds**

Ryan and Seth were exhausted it was time to go to bed but they didn't want to even though they were exhausted they wanted to stay up and play with their play station all night long. They were both ten now, and the art of playing with video games was definitely theirs. It had become their part of expertise.

'Come on guys I'm not going to ask it anymore.' Kirsten said patiently but you could hear the impatient ness creep through her voice.

'Mom five more minutes please.' Ryan said while keeping his eyes transfixed on the television screen.

'Ryan Adam Cohen you said that one hour ago…it's way passed your bed time and also past Seth's, now I don't want to come down there and shut the play station off myself.' Kirsten said as she looked at Sandy who just shrugged his shoulders and laughed slightly.

'Mom why do you have to threaten us, jeez you're being so violent. It hurts the play station if you say that…don't listen to her buddy she doesn't mean it.' Seth said over dramatically as he stroked the play station. Ryan rolled his eyes at his brother and smiled a little, typical Seth to be so dramatic and to even say that.

'Come on boys you heard your mother…stop the game, brush your teeth and go to bed or other wise no more play station for two weeks.' Sandy said as he joined his wife and raised his voice a little bit to let her know he was with her all the way.

Obviously the message was clear because within minutes Ryan had saved their game shut the play station off rolled his controller in and put it neatly next to the play station Seth had followed suit with the controller. When both had done so they moved towards the staircase and walked towards their joining bathroom. Waiting for their parents to arrive to brush their teeth as they did every night.

And so the four members of the Cohen family were standing in the bathroom, Kirsten brushing Ryan's teeth and Sandy brushing Seth's even though the two boys were perfectly capable of brushing their own teeth they loved it when Sandy and Kirsten did it for them although they would never admit it, well Ryan would never admit it, Seth probably would, Sandy and Kirsten still knew and claimed that they wanted to brush their teeth so bad, just for their boys' ego. After their evening ritual Kirsten walked Seth to his room and Sandy walked Ryan to his.

'Mom can I please sleep with Ryan tonight…?' Seth asked as he was already lying in his own bed, Kirsten shook her head no and kissed his fore head.

'Not tonight honey it's a school night and we both know that if you and Ryan sleep in the same bed sleep is the last thing you think about.' She said in her sweet motherly voice. Seth nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes.

Five minutes after their parents had retreated themselves to their own respectful bedroom, Ryan was standing next to Seth's bed, and Seth looked up already knowing what they were going to do. Seth and Ryan both quietly walked through their big hallway walking passed a guest bedroom, they continued on to their parents' bedroom.

Seth was there first and Ryan was standing behind him, Seth raised his hand to open the door, but Ryan stopped him with his own small hand. Seth turned around to look in his brother's deep blue eyes which were much darker in the dark but still noticeable for him.

'What?' Seth asked Ryan quizzically. 'We need to listen first they need to be asleep…' Ryan said. Seth still gave him a quizzical look and Ryan continued. 'We can't interrupt them…they'll be mad…and sometimes dad talks about wanting some quality time with mom…whatever that means.' Ryan said in a low whisper. Seth nodded understandingly and listened, but they didn't hear anything so it was safe for them to go in.

Kirsten and Sandy felt to cold bodies next to them cold little bodies. Ryan snuggled up into his mom's chest and Seth snuggled up into Sandy's chest. 'Goodnight Ry' Kirsten said. 'Goodnight Seth' Sandy said. And both parents kissed their little boys' forehead.

'Don't let the bed bugs bite!' Ryan and Seth replied in unison, while smiling as they heard one another. They closed their eyes and within seconds the family of four was sleeping soundlessly.

'Hi Ryan!' a girl said in a high pitched voice. Ryan closed his eyes and started walking faster the faster he was at his lunch table with his friends the faster she would go away and he didn't have to deal with her. 'RYAN!' she screamed again, and when she saw how quick he was walking she started running.

'Hi Holly…' Ryan said quickly over his shoulder, when he saw she was running he started to run to, he really didn't want to deal with this. She had been chasing him for over two years and she told people that they were getting married, but he didn't even like her. Ryan saw one of his friends just a few steps away and he practically ran into them.

'Marissa, Marissa, Marissa! You need to help me!' said a frantic Ryan as he hid behind her. A nine year old Marissa was still in shock but soon enough started laughing at her frantic friend, he looked so cute when he was hiding from girls. It looked like every girl liked Ryan and the funny part was that he didn't like them back, not one. Marissa was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, her ballerina's and a white diadem which held her hair back, her long blond honey hair. The funny thing was that Ryan was almost dressed the same way, the only difference was that he was wearing a boys tank top and no skinny jeans but normal jeans, Marissa had the girly look and he the manly look.

They both looked unbelievable cute, Ryan with his sandy blond hair that shone in the sunlight and Marissa with her soft curls that bounced up and down when she walked. Ryan with his deep ocean blue eyes and Marissa with her soft green ones. They were a definite picture perfect, and who knew maybe one day they would see that themselves.

'Ryan I can totally see you!' Holly said annoyed as she stood in front of Marissa. Ryan's arms were around Marissa's waist while he tried to keep his balance, because he was crouched down. Marissa laughed a little when she saw Holly in front of her. Holly was the typical Newport girl; everything she was wearing was pink. A pink polo, with a light pink skirt, pink ballerina's, and a pink little purse in her hand, the only thing she missed was a little dog that could fit in her purse. Pink! Pink! Pink!

'Holly, go away!' Ryan said in a whiny voice.

'But Ryan we're married.' Holly said and pretended to be hurt she gave Marissa a dirty look, but Marissa just kept smiling.

'We're not married Holly, if we would be married I had to agree with marrying you and I never did…I never asked you to marry me…I have to ask you and only then we can.' Ryan said he could see that he was going to get a screaming girl up his ass, and she was definitely not one to give up soon. Marissa saw Ryan's scared look and decided to help him a little.

'Holly, Ryan asked me to marry him, and he can only marry one person and that's me Ryan and I are married.' Marissa said even though she planned to just laugh and listen to her friend, she didn't mind telling Holly Fisher that she had stolen her 'husband'. And being married to Ryan really wasn't bad, it was great actually seeing as every girl in the school wanted to marry Ryan, but now _she_ was married to Ryan.

'Right Marissa and I are married…sorry Holly.' Ryan said as he gave Marissa a thankful smile, but when he tried to she was looking at Holly with a sly smile on her face. 'Hmmph.' Holly said and tossed her hair over her shoulder while she walked away. Ryan and Marissa laughed and Ryan let go of Marissa, they both made their way to their lunch table.

'COOP!!' came Summer's voice five minutes later from the other side of the lunch square. Marissa and Ryan both looked up when they saw a nine year old running over to them, her yellow striped dress was blowing back and forth as she ran as fast as her legs could go, when she came at the table Ryan and Marissa were sitting on she got quizzical looks from both of them. She hit Marissa on her arm and Marissa immediately screamed an 'OW'

'You and Ryan are married! Why didn't you tell me!?' Summer asked as she launched her hand against Ryan's arm, but Ryan just looked at her with his eye brow raised and had to stifle a laugh. Not a minute later Seth joined them with the same news. Ryan and Marissa had to laugh but only Summer noticed that Marissa blushed and already started daydreaming.

'Wow good news travels fast.' Ryan said sarcastically he didn't know that what he said really belonged in this context but he had heard his father use that line numerous times and thought he'd give it a try too. 'It was just to stop Holly…and I can see it worked, but now the entire school thinks me and Marissa are married…what is it with you girls always wanting to be married.' Ryan said as he heard the bell ring, he got up from his place and made his way to the classroom.

'Ryan you're married that means you need to wait for Marissa and hold her hand.' Summer said when she noticed that was exactly what Marissa wanted. Ryan looked at Summer and shook his head, Summer smiled slyly at him. 'Unless you want Holly to run after you again.' She said. She watched Ryan's look quickly turn into complete horror, she smiled and looked at her best friend who mouthed a 'thank you', Summer smiled at her and watched Ryan grab Marissa's hand.

Ryan held Marissa's hand and walked towards their classroom all the while oblivious to Marissa's blush that was clearly written all over her face. Seth watched Marissa and Ryan and smiled at his brother's obliviousness, Seth himself might not be good with girls if it was for him, but when he watched the other girls that always wanted to hold Ryan's hand he immediately knew they really liked him, and Marissa was no different.

Julie was finished talking to Jocelyn one of the mother's of the girl's that went to the same school as her daughter's. Julie laughed slightly when she saw how mad Jocelyn's daughter was about something, she nodded when Jocelyn apologized and left with her daughter. Julie searched the car park for a familiar face, and then she saw her best friend Kirsten Cohen. Julie made her way over to Kirsten and smiled all the way.

'Hey Kiks.' She said while hugging her and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. 'Hey Jules.' Kirsten replied with a sweet smile radiating her face.

'I have some new gossip for us…guess what.' Julie said. Kirsten shook her head while smiling her friend always got so excited when she found out the latest news or thing that had happened in Newport, which was quite often. 'What?' Kirsten asked trying to show some interest in what her friend was about to tell her.

'We have a newly wed couple in this town.' Julie said while laughing. 'Jocelyn Fisher just told me, her daughter was pissed because apparently her daughter wanted to marry the groom.' Julie said while smiling as she watched Kirsten's curious impression turn into a confused one.

'What Jocelyn Fisher has only one daughter right…and Holly is just nine…does she have another daughter?' Kirsten asked; Julie was not making sense at all.

'Apparently little kids have weddings too and guess who the bride was…Marissa, and the groom was your son…Ryan.' Julie said while laughing, Kirsten soon joined her and couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, from how hard she was laughing.

'Wow there comes the newly weds.' Julie said as she saw Ryan and Marissa walk out of the school together. Seth and Summer followed them. They made their way to their mother's and kissed them both.

'Hey sweeties.' Julie said while she bent down to kiss Marissa and Summer. Summer was staying with them as usual because her dad was away on a business trip. 'Hey mommy.' Marissa said cheerfully, she was smiling so much and Julie immediately knew why she had her suspicions for quite a while now and today only confirmed them. 'Hey boys' she said while she gave them a kiss too. Ryan and Seth both replied with an 'hi' and stood next to their mom again.

'Well Jules we're going I'll talk to you soon okay.' Kirsten said as she hugged Julie and kissed both Summer and Marissa on their temple. Julie smiled at Kirsten and Kirsten smiled back knowingly.

'Bye Ryan, Seth and Kirsten.' Summer said in unison with Julie. Summer climbed into the back seat of the BMW. Marissa and Julie were still standing outside, Seth was already in the Range Rover after he said his respectful goodbyes.

'Bye Marissa.' Ryan said just as he did every time. Marissa walked to Ryan and kissed him on his cheek. 'Bye Ryan.' She said with a constant scarlet blush. She also got into the car and left Ryan standing there next to two adults clearly confused, he shook his head and got into the car as well. Kirsten and Julie shared a quick look together laughed slightly and they too got into their respectful cars and drove off to their home, both couldn't wait to tell their husband's their news.

**Okay that was it I hope you liked the fluff I love to write the fluff in this story and I continue to do so. Review please! Love Noor!**


	12. The spin the bottle

**So I'm kind of guessing you guys deserve this post more then anything I am truly sorry I haven't been able to post my stories regularly I've just been on a tight schedule with school lately I just have to find my moments to write them…now here you go and enjoy! Love Noor btw the kids are now 10 years old.**

Chapter 12: Spin the bottle

Summer watched the new girl walk over to the boy she had been having a crush on since they really started hanging out… they were laughing and talking about something Summer could not make out what they were talking about though…she could however feel the anger rise in her body, she balled up her fists and continued to stare at them. Summer was snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice from behind her a voice she knew all too well.

'You could just tell him you know…' said the person while moving in front of Summer and sitting down in front of her with a small smile on his face.

'Tell who what?' asked Summer nonchalantly while she continued to eat her pudding. She looked at one of her best friends and then back at the two new friends she was eyeing slyly.

'Seth…that you like him…' Ryan said while eating his sandwich. Summer immediately turned around and looked at Ryan in shock she stopped eating her pudding and watched him.

'What are you crazy…I don't like Seth….Ryan come on…no offence I mean I know he's your brother but he's just so…Seth!' Summer said, she saw Ryan think for a while, as he was eating his lunch. The minute he was finished he walked over to the garbage can and threw all off his leftovers in it while placing his tray on top of it.

Ryan stood in front of Summer and looked at her, she waited for him to say something but didn't look up…Ryan waited until she looked up she finally did and he smiled slightly at her. 'Too bad' he said in reference to her last sentence. 'Cause he likes you…' he added and walked away leaving Summer sitting with a smile on her face but still a lot of things to think about.

Later that day Ryan and Seth were both sitting in the living room Ryan was playing with his new video game while Seth was drawing. Kirsten came out of the kitchen with a sandwich for both of them she handed both of them one and kissed each on their head. 'Okay boys we need to discuss the birthday party.'

'YES!!!' Seth said excitedly he sat down next to Kirsten on the couch with his plate on his lap and waited for Ryan to sit on the other side he was surprised at what he heard though. Ryan paused the game and looked seriously at Kirsten and then sighed.

'Mom…' he began 'you don't have to go through so much trouble it's just our birthday another day of the week…we can just order in and watch movies…it's not a big deal…' he added while grabbing his plate and sitting down next to Kirsten. Sandy heard his son as he made his way through his mansion and had to smile proudly. Ryan was so responsible and he was quickly satisfied Sandy loved that about him.

Kirsten smiled proudly and kissed her son on his head while hugging him she looked at Seth and saw how big they already were she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes and run down her delicate cheeks she did nothing to stop them and laughed through her tears when she heard her youngest son…who actually was just a few minutes younger then Ryan make a comical comment.

'Here comes the water works…' he said and smiled at Ryan when Ryan glared at him as if to say 'Leave mom alone, or I'll whoop your ass!' Seth looked at Ryan with his big innocent dark brown eyes which he got from their nana and pouted a little.

'Honey I love you but this is your 11th birthday it's a very big deal…so we're going to give you a party!' Kirsten said as she recovered from her little break down.

'Yes Ryan we're turning eleven! A big one one! We're almost going to have our Bar-Mitzvah! Be excited RY!' Seth said enthusiastically. Ryan raised his eyebrow at him and shook his head while watching his slightly younger twin brother jump on the couch. 'Fine stay dark!' he added. Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten all looked at Seth in shock when they saw him skipping through the living room.

'Wow he really wants this party…' Ryan said a little suspiciously.

'Yes shall I tell you why my dear brother!' Seth said.

'Enlighten me dear brother…why?' Ryan mocked Seth in a posh voice he heard his father use numerous times while he was talking to Grandpa Caleb.

'Well because we can decide who we want to invite who we don't want to invite it will be awesome!!! Because we're AWESOME! I'm AWESOME!!!' he screamed while turning around.

'Uh-oh honey I think we failed as parents one of our sons is turning into the little rich kids we've feared we'd get…' Sandy said sarcastically as he sat down on the sofa next to his wife. He kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back happy to see him, Ryan smiled while he looked at his parents but soon turned around to watch his psycho brother again.

'Dad and mom I'm going to Marissa's before I get infected by my psycho brother…is that okay?' he asked and Sandy and Kirsten both nodded and smiled.

'Just make sure you're back here by five so I can bring you to soccer practice.' Sandy said Ryan nodded and made his way past Seth who was doing a crazy dance right now singing the words 'I'm awesome…we're awesome' in a chant. While walking past Seth Ryan sped up his pace and looked strangely at him. 'Man and I thought he couldn't get even weirder...' Ryan said to himself while he was walking towards the front door.

Ryan opened the door and was shocked to see the new girl stand in front of him. She let out a screech and Ryan squinted his eyes by the sound of her voice. He looked at her again and smiled a genuine smile she smiled back. The girl had short white blond hair and Seth's style she also had two comic books in her hand.

'I'm Anna.' She said in an enthusiastic voice, Ryan smiled again at her and replied with 'I'm Ryan' they shook hands.

'I'm here to see Seth we were going to read the new comics that came out.' She said and Ryan merely nodded Anna was a little confused when Ryan didn't say much, he was Seth's brother and she expected him to talk just as much but he seemed the complete opposite of Seth not only by his quite and less enthusiastic nature but also by his appearance.

'Well he's inside doing some crazy dance...' Ryan said with a mocking tone Anna laughed slightly and Ryan nodded. 'My parents and I think he was dropped on his head while we were younger and by that time he didn't have his protective Spiderman headgear so nothing could prevent his brain from becoming very…special that fateful day.' Ryan said sarcastically and half melodramatic.

Anna laughed at his joke and thought back at Ryan and Seth being brothers okay so they had the sarcasm very much in common. Ryan smiled one last time at her and walked out of the house while she walked in.

'Bye Ryan' she said one last time he waved back and walked to the end of his driveway.

'Hey Ry!' Julie said as she opened the door for the almost to be eleven year old boy. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek affectionately while giving him a slight hug. 'Hey Julie' Ryan said and smiled back at her.

'Marissa is in her room with the other kids.' She said and walked back to the living room. Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked up the stairs he heard laughter come from Marissa's room and opened the door only to see a kissing Holly and Luke. Ryan looked confused but then saw all the others smile and sit in a circle he looked to the middle of the circle and there lay a bottle pointed at Luke. 'A game of spin the bottle' Ryan thought.

He walked to Marissa's side and sat beside her she smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Hey guys.' He said to everyone. Luke and Holly stopped kissing soon and turned around to look at Ryan and also greeted him. 'Why are you guys all here?' Ryan asked.

'Oh well first Summer and Holly were just coming over and then everyone wanted to come you and Seth were gone already so I couldn't ask you anymore besides I knew you'd come sooner or later. Where is Seth?' Marissa asked as she eyed the room and looked for the geeky brunette she expected to see but found nothing.

'He's at home with Anna…that new girl.' Ryan said and looked at Summer who looked deeply hurt he smiled sympathetically at her and she smiled back while looking away.

'Oh okay…' Marissa said. 'Let's just continue.' She added. Summer leaned into Marissa's ear and whispered 'Maybe you and Ryan will kiss' through her ear which made Marissa blush she hoped it would happen but didn't want to count on anything. Marissa turned the bottle and saw it roll she hoped it would stop at Ryan and she closed her eyes when she saw it slow down. Slowly she opened them and looked at the bottle and it was as if her prayers had been heard because it was pointing at…LUKE!?!? Marissa's eyes grew wide she didn't like Luke and she didn't want to kiss him.

Ryan saw Marissa's shocked expression and smiled a little she really didn't like Luke and kissing him was by far the last thing she probably wanted to do. However Luke was smiling and was already making his way over to Marissa.

'No Marissa you're first kiss won't be with Luke in a game of spin the bottle it has to be with Ryan!' she thought to herself. 'Now would be a good time for my mom or dad to barge in!' she kept on thinking while squeezing her eyes shot, she knew she could not say she didn't want to kiss him that would be social suicide, she felt someone grab her hand and felt a spark when they did so. Marissa opened her eyes to see who was holding her and bringing her up she saw it was Ryan and immediately blushed again.

'Guys I think I hear Marissa's dad!' Ryan lied. Everyone sat back in silence and heard nothing, Ryan was praying on of her parents would come and it was as if his prayers were answered when Julie opened the door and peeped her head through it smiling slightly when she saw the kids look at her.

'Kids your parents are here…' she said and closed the door quietly she left again and Marissa let out a huge relieved sigh.

'Sorry Marissa maybe you can kiss me next time.' Luke said arrogantly and got up he helped Holly and Chip helped Summer. 'Cohen I'll see you at soccer practice.' Luke told Ryan as he bumped knuckles with him. 'Yeah see yah…' Ryan said as every single one of them walked out of the room. Summer hugged Marissa and then Ryan. They all left leaving Ryan and Marissa alone in her room.

They both fell back on her bed and laughed slightly. Marissa shook her head at what might have happened hadn't Ryan jumped in. She owed him so much. 'Thanks I really didn't want to kiss Luke!' Marissa said.

'I figured that much.' Ryan said while laughing Marissa looked at him and laughed. Ryan sat up a little looking down at Marissa who was now leaning on her side. They looked in each other's eyes Marissa's room was completely quiet…nothing could be heard except for their breathing. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity. Ryan knew he hadn't only stopped the kiss because he knew Marissa didn't want it and he was trying to be a good friend but he also knew it was much more something no one except him and Seth needed to know. Still something in Ryan spontaneously changed and he looked at Marissa with his piercing blue eyes while leaning down a little.

'Who do you want to kiss?' he asked and she looked at him and both leaned in…they were merely inches apart. Ryan could feel her breath on his lips and he was sure she could feel the same thing. Before he knew it he was standing again after his long nose graze he was standing and his spontaneous change had died and he was back to his guarded self. Marissa looked at him confused but he just shrugged. 'I just wanted to say hello now I really need to go home because my dad is waiting for me.' Ryan said. 'Oh okay…' Marissa answered hurt.

Ryan started to walk away and immediately he felt like a coward so he turned around again facing Marissa and fastening his pace while walking towards her he kissed her on her lips quickly yet very sweetly and then looked at her with a small smile on his face she smiled back at him and he walked away.

The minute Ryan was gone Marissa screeched and jumped up and down on her bed smiling the biggest smile she ever smiled all the while. Ryan kissed her; she had had her first little kiss with Ryan.

Ryan smiled while walking home; he didn't hesitate because he was afraid of kissing after al he had kissed before when he was 10 with a girl named Tess. It was just weird kissing with one of his best friends…they didn't have to be something now…right? It was just a kiss…right?

**Okay that was it! Let me know what you think by reviewing…I'm thinking of going into the future a little with this story…but I'll see what you guys want! Review Love Noor!**


	13. The hasta la vista Newport!

**Hey guys I'm very aware of the fact I haven't posted in quite a while on this story but I'm posting now and it is just a fun post, the boys are both 12 years old now, you could see them as teenagers already...god it's moving so fast anyways enjoy this post and tell me what you thought, the Cohen's, plus the Cooper's plus one are going on a little trip! Love Noor when you're finished you should let me know what you thought of it! **

Chapter 13: Hasta la vista Newport!

'Dad stop singing you're no John Travolta!' Ryan whined as he covered his ears with his hands, his father was yet again singing the good ol' Grease songs, he claimed to be in the musical of Grease and he played Dany Zuko...Ryan though didn't believe that for a second even though his mother said it was indeed very true.

Kirsten looked behind her and saw her curly brown haired son be so mesmerized in his newest comic book, the prelude of Superman. She smiled contently and averted her eyes from him and watched her sandy blonde haired son with his beautiful blue eyes, he had a smirk on his face even though he pretended to hate his father's singing but in all reality he was enjoying it. Kirsten's glance dropped to the notebook that was on his lap and thought she saw a sketch of a house or a building it was beautiful and it intrigued her, she peeked a little more only for Ryan to close his book and look at her with a stern look in his eyes.

'Mom! You can't look at my drawings!' he said while looking away hurt, he didn't want anyone to see it because he wasn't satisfied with it.

'Oh come on Ry it's beautiful...' she said...while trying to snatch the note book from him, he held it tighter in his already strong hands. Seth looked up from his comic book, he wanted to know what all this fuss was about.

'Mother...you know not to say that to Ryan...we all know that when we're inspired or we're working on something that is important to us we don't want other people to see it' Seth said seriously, Ryan nodded in agreement and smiled at his brother softly thanking him for coming up for him.

'You mean like you when you're drawing your comic book sketches?' Sandy asked his son while briefly looking in the rear view mirror, Seth looked at his father with a lot of shock written in his eyes, the only one who knew about it was Ryan.

'Ry did you tell him?' Seth asked pretended to be hurt Ryan shook his head no forcefully.

'Oh relax son I saw you drawing in the living room, but how come Ryan gets to see everything and me and your mother don't?' Sandy asked as he made a turn to the left, they were going to San Francisco to enjoy the city and live the real life, he looked in his rear view mirror again and could see that the Cooper's were close behind him.

'Oh come on Sum please just tell him...seriously you're making me nuts...you have liked him since we were four years old or something just get it over with already...' Marissa said as she looked through the Elle, Summer looked up at her friend, shock written all her face.

'Coop you know I can't. Anna is in love with him she told us remember, when we had that girls night at your home...she said she really really liked Seth...and he thinks she's so much more fun then me.' Summer told Marissa in a whisper while she too looked through her Avantgarde a very fashionable magazine.

Julie turned a little to the two girls and smiled proudly. 'Oh you two are in love with the Cohen brother's that's so cute!' Julie cooed while Marissa and Summer both tried to act really innocent by shaking their heads no a little too obvious, or maybe a lot.

Jimmy smiled when he heard the girls; they were acting so much like...girls. 'Mom...I am so not in love with Ryan, I mean that would be too weird!' Marissa said while her words were telling her something her body language was saying the exact opposite. Her cheeks were a crimson colour, she had a small smile on her face and her eyes had a certain spark, a lover's spark.

'Yeah Julie Marissa is not in love with Ryan and I'm so not in love with his twin brother Seth Cohen, his probably in their car and reading some comic book, I mean comics are just geek whacking material.' Summer said, while her words were telling Julie something just like her daughter her body language was telling her something completely different.

Julie smiled and looked at Jimmy who nodded his head and they both started singing.

'Marissa and Ryan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Julie sang and Marissa dug her head in her magazine while she was overcome with embarrassment, she did laugh and so did Summer until she heard the next part coming from Jimmy.

'Summer and Seth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' he too sang while laughing loudly. Julie held his hand and kissed it they had never been more in love, at first Julie didn't know if it was such a great idea to only marry a man who 'knocked her up' seeing as she didn't know if it was love what she felt, but knowing she didn't have any other choice she did and it had been one of the best choices of her life, next to having Marissa of course.

'And when I say kissing I mean when you're twenty...' Jimmy added with a serious tone causing all three girls to laugh and Marissa to say 'Daddy...' while laughing.

Summer looked at her best friend and her parents she wished she had that bond with her dad or her stepmother, but she didn't her dad was always working and her stepmother was always heavily sedated. The only reasonable bond Summer had with people who were constantly in her house was with their made, and that bond too only consisted of a simple small conversations. Like 'Hi miss. Roberts how was school?' or 'Miss Roberts dinner is ready' or Summer's personal favourite 'Miss Roberts your father asked me to tell you he will not be home till late in the evening he said you needed to make your homework and go to bed on time.' And Summer would usually answer with an 'Thanks Maria'. But now, she felt comfortable and as if she belonged to someone.

'Dad can we just drop this please go back to your singing that was so much better then all this therapist talk.' Ryan said while smiling slyly at his father this time Seth agreed with him nodding his head just like Ryan had done a few seconds ago.

'Yeah crazy eye-brow man just go back to singing Grease lightening!' Seth said while laughing as Sandy pretended to be hurt.

'Oh your sons are so smug!' Sandy said while turning his head towards Kirsten. Kirsten raised her eyebrow at her lovable husband of 15 years.

'My sons...they know how to silence you and suddenly they're just my sons...' Kirsten said while looking at Sandy.

'Oops dad you're gonna get it!' Ryan said while laughing as he saw his father give him a stern look.

'Yeah show him mom that no one messes with Kirsten Cohen, the Newport princess.' Seth added while smiling as he saw his father squirm in his seat. Kirsten laughed and kissed Sandy on his lips when they came to a red light making the car come to a halt. She looked at her boys and shook her head at her two sons.

'Come on boys give your dad a break he tries so hard!' Kirsten told them while they both nodded in agreement. Ryan gave his father a pat on his back and smiled at him.

'He tries he tries and he fails he fails!' said Seth while he could hear all three of his family members laugh and shake their heads at him.

'So boys moving to another subject are you excited, you're going to be spending an entire weekend with your girlfriends.' Sandy said while both Ryan and Seth looked up at him and this time they were the ones to give him a stern look.

'Honey how many times do I have to tell you, Seth will be spending time with hi girlfriend but Ryan will be spending time with his wife' Kirsten said while turning in her seat and blowing her sons a kiss.

'Mom when are you going to let that go...I do not like Marissa and I am not married to her.' Ryan said.

'Uhm actually bro you are...' Seth said while smiling smugly at Ryan, Ryan looked at him with a 'what the hell' look as he punched him in his arm. A loud whine could be heard coming from Seth making Ryan smile.

'And what about you Seth you're madly in love with Summer Roberts...' Ryan mocked his brother trying to get even.

Sandy and Kirsten listened to their two boys bicker and smiled, they really did like Marissa and Summer. Both Sandy and Kirsten wondered how today would be!


	14. The San Fran!

**Hey guys thanks so much for the previous reviews! I loved them all dearly. Anyways I hope you'll like this post! Review! Love Noor!**

Chapter 14: San Fran!

'The kids look so happy.' Julie said as she saw Summer, Marissa, Seth and Ryan swim around in the pool of their hotel. 'They do indeed.' agreed Kirsten as she looked at them with a huge smile on her face.

Marissa and Summer had made a pact, they would try to push Ryan and Seth in the water for quite a while. As Marissa looked at Summer they both nodded and the two girls swam towards their friends trying to make as little sound as was humanly possible. Soon they jumped up and Marissa took Ryan under her care while Summer did the same with Seth. Ryan knew they were going to do something so instead of struggling he stayed under water and only went deeper taking Marissa automatically with him. Once under water he tickled Marissa and saw her laugh bubbles of water formed when she laughed.

After taking care of Marissa Ryan swam to Seth who was trying to keep Summer under water he scooped Summer into his arms and had her over his shoulder while swimming to the ladder and walking on it. Seth soon tickled her as well and once standing on the edge of the pool he dove right into it with Summer still over his shoulder. She screeched and her hand quickly went to her nose to keep it closed shut before any water emerged right into it.

'Hey let's go jump of the board.' Seth said excitedly as he looked at the 25 metre high board, Ryan smiled widely and nodded his head. Summer too was excited except for Marissa she wasn't excited at all but did follow her friends. They walked up the stairs and Julie saw Marissa following them. She looked at Jimmy who also looked worried and sat beside them. 'Marissa never liked jumping of boards that high.' Julie said to Kirsten and Sandy.

'Maybe I should go get her, she doesn't look too happy.' Jimmy said, but was soon stopped by Sandy. 'First let's see what she does.' He said and smiled reassuringly at Julie and Jimmy. Not much could go wrong and Ryan and Seth were champs in jumping of the boards.

Seth was the first to come all the way up and took a little jog and jumped of the board while making his body as lean as possible. Ryan smiled at his brother when he heard his yell and was even more excited knowing he was going to have the same experience. Summer and Marissa were not too keen about jumping anymore. Summer was just a little scared for the landing but Marissa was totally shaking. 'Guys are you coming?' Ryan asked Marissa and Summer.

Summer started to walk towards Ryan but Marissa stayed on her spot. 'Coop are you okay?' Summer asked Marissa knowing she wasn't too eager about high boards. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights she had just landed wrong in the water too many times. 'Yeah Sum you go ahead I know you hate being last.' Marissa told her best friend and saw her nod her head. Summer breathed in heavily and soon jumped off the board, her hand automatically pinched her nose shut again and her screech could be heard loud and clear.

'Ry I think I'm going to head back…' Marissa said but was stopped by Ryan as he took her hand in his. 'Marissa there's nothing to be scared about.' He told her while smiling at her. 'I'm just not a good jumper.' She said to him feeling a little embarrassed but happy that he was the only one with her at the same time. 'Well then we'll jump together.' He told her and she nodded a little unsure. 'They both stood on the edge of the board and Marissa could feel that it was moving a little making her heart beat even faster, she was too scared she couldn't do this. 'I can't Ryan.' She said. 'Sure you can.' Ryan told her and soon enough the young boy scooped one of his friends up in his already strong arms and jumped of the board. In merely seconds Marissa had her arms tightly locked around Ryan her head buried in his neck and her eyes were closed.

In exactly those seconds, Julie and Jimmy watched their little girl over come her fear with one of her friends. At the same time a proud Sandy and Kirsten watched how their son was brave and strong enough to carry someone while jumping off a lath. Seth and Summer saw it as well and cheered for their friends as Ryan and Marissa both landed in the water with not so much as a loud splash but more of a hushed splodge. They both swam up for air and Marissa had the most amazing feeling in the world she wasn't scared anymore. 'That was amazing!' she immediately said while swimming towards Ryan and hugging him tightly. 'See I told you it wasn't scary.' Ryan said while smiling. 'I want to go again!' Marissa said excitedly and could hear her parents and Seth and Ryan's parents laugh in complete bliss.

After an active day through San Francisco visiting China Town and driving down the Golden Gate bridge Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy and Julie came back to their hotel 'The Ritz-Carlton Half Moon Bay' with four tired kids. Ryan was walking next to his mother and almost falling asleep while he did so she had her arm around his neck which really was the only thing keeping him steady. Seth was on his dad's back like he did when he was a little kid and his eyes were half shut. Summer and Marissa were both already asleep; Julie carried Marissa while Jimmy carried Summer. Soon the parents all came to their hotel room which over looked the golfing course and the beach and the pool. 'Goodnight guys.' Jimmy and Julie said and Kirsten and Sandy waved them goodbye while Ryan gave them a hushed 'bye'.

The room consisted of two bedrooms and either had a king-sized bed. Seth and Ryan half sauntered to their bed after having brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas. They lay next to each other and soon were fast asleep. Sandy and Kirsten came in and smiled when they saw how beat their boys were, normally they could easily take it staying up until past midnight but seeing as they swam and were so active all day they wore themselves out. The two parents walked over to their boys and kissed each of them on their head.

Morning came and the family of 8 sat in the eating area of their hotel enjoying the morning sun which was shining through the huge windows. Seth and Ryan sat next to each other talking at each other about comic books. Seth's interest for comic books was huge; Ryan liked them to but not as much as his brother. Julie and Kirsten and the girls were talking excitedly about their girl day. First they would take a yoga lesson which was in the hotel, and then they would go to the spa which also was in the hotel and after that they would go out to the city on a shopping spree. 'Mom I so want to do some yoga I haven't done it in a few weeks!' Marissa told her mother as if she was a grown up woman. Julie smiled at Marissa and kissed her head, she nodded while doing so. 'I know honey it will be good for you to find some peace in your soul.' She joked melodramatically making the three other girls/woman laugh out loud.

Jimmy and Sandy were talking about some typical guy stuff seeing as their ladies were going to abandon them for the day they might as well make the best of it. First they were going to take the boys to the golf course, then they would watch the game that was on in the lounge area, they would just sit back and enjoy the game with a beer and a steak and after they would lounge in the Jacuzzi and the pool. It was a perfect day for all of them. The next morning the two families were leaving again so they'd better enjoy the day they had left. But until now the family trip had been very successful to say the least.

'Okay Ryan keep your back straight and focus on the ball!' Ryan did as he was told by his father and Jimmy and tried to stay concentrated but all he could think of was 'I hate golf!' Seth said. Ryan couldn't agree more, why couldn't they play soccer, or football it was better than this stupid golf. 'Son you'll get better trust me.' Sandy told Seth.

'Okay Ryan come on…you feel the adrenaline, the weight shift make that turn and hit that ball!' Sandy and Jimmy both said excitedly, just like they had when Seth was standing there. Ryan hit it, pretty hard and good the ball flew right to the hole and was merely a few metres away from it. 'Very good son, very good.' Sandy said but Ryan was not at all pleased, because he didn't like it. Sandy saw the expression on Seth's face and thought he felt left out. 'Seth I promise you, you will get better.' Sandy told him reassuringly.

'Dad I think we all know that I am not good nor am I ever going to get better at anything that necessitates me to use my body in a masculine matter. I am not good at anything that involves manual labour, sports, or anything at all that really requires me to use my body. Not to mention the fact that I hate golf!' Seth said and looked at his father with his big brown eyes. Sandy laughed a little and ruffled his hair. 'Believe me Seth at some point of your life you're going to have to use that masculine body of yours.' Jimmy called out with a smile on his face. When Ryan knew what he meant he blushed and laughed at the same time, Sandy looked at Jimmy and shook his head but couldn't help but laugh. 'Don't worry Jimmy even then my lady will do my work for me!' Seth said and Sandy was shocked to hear what his son was saying, he was twelve for God sakes.

'That's a visual I don't want to have!' Ryan called out while almost rolling over while laughing. The boys laughed and golfed a little more, while Seth just watched them, entertaining them with his as Seth liked to state it 'Comic relief'. Soon though the foursome was seated in the huge lounge area, Ryan and Seth drinking a 'Mountain Dew' and Jimmy and Sandy enjoying themselves with a beer. They watched the Dallas Cowboys play against the Buffalo Bills. It was a tie so far but it looked better for the Dallas Cowboys. Not that Seth cared; he was too deep in his comic book to even watch this. Ryan and Sandy were a cowboys fan and Jimmy was a Bills fan which made this afternoon even more interesting. The cowboys scored and both Sandy and Ryan jumped up cheering and hugging each other. Jimmy however was yelling at the TV screen yelling at the Bills that they had to step it up a notch as if he was their coach. Seth looked up briefly to see the three acting a little bit over the top he shook his head and said 'Much too much testosterone.' And continued to read.

'Oh Summer that dress looks wonderful on you.' Kirsten said as Summer came back out of the fitting area with a deep purple dress which had white stars in the near corner. Summer made a little turn and smiled. Kirsten nodded her head approvingly and called Julie over, who immediately was in love with the dress. 'Yes Summer it looks great you should take it.' she said while handing Marissa loads of clothes and kissing her head. Summer looked at herself in the mirror and was pondering whether or not she was going to take it. She knew her daddy had given Julie enough money, so that wasn't the problem. She nodded her head while smiling. 'Okay I'll take it!' she said while disappearing in the fitting room again.

'Mommy what do you think?' Marissa asked as she had a baby blue dress on which was from Channel. Julie nodded her head happily and smiled at Kirsten who also seemed to love the dress. 'Yes honey I love it you're certainly going to take it!' she said while sitting back in a chair. Marissa smiled and walked towards Summer's fitting room. 'Sum do you like it?' she asked Summer while she went inside. 'Yes I love it!' Summer told her happily. She leaned in to whisper something in Marissa's ear. 'I bet Ryan will to.' She said. Marissa laughed and pushed Summer playfully while whining 'Summmer!!!'

'Hey Jules what do you think?' Kirsten asked as she looked if the girls were still in the fitting room. She held a sexy shine through mini dress in front of her and smiled happily. 'Oh Sandy will love it!' Julie said while seeing Kirsten blush a little bit. 'You think?' she asked again and Julie nodded. 'That's definitely a keeper.' Julie told her best friend. 'Okay then I'm going to buy it before the girls see it and start wondering why I would need a see-through dress.' She said while walking of to the clerk happily waltzing as she did so. 'Ready girls?' Julie asked as the two girls came out of their fitting room and nodded happily at Julie. 'Okay then let's pay and go back to our man.' Julie said while winking at Summer and Marissa who both blushed and looked away shyly.

**That was it hope you liked it! Love Noor! Please let me know by reviewing!**


End file.
